Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite
by LightspeedPink
Summary: My version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Will cover all 7 seasons. I own nothing. Everything is owned by Joss Whedon.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Author's Note: I own nothing. I decided that I didn't care for some of the way Buffy happened so this is my version. Lots of Spike/Buffy. Enjoy! :)

Chapter One: Welcome to the Hellmouth

Buffy Summers rolled over and shut her alarm off and sat up in bed, she and her mother just moved to Sunnydale from Los Angeles while her sister Faith had left from Los Angeles to go to England to spend a semester abroad. Today was her first day at Sunnydale High.

She left the house with her mother and headed to school, "Buffy, please try not to get expelled." Her mother pleaded before driving off.

"I'll try." Buffy muttered under her breath.

She headed to the principals office to get her paperwork done and get her schedule when the principal decided he wanted to give her the welcome speech.

"Here at Sunnydale we like to help our students and if your needs and our needs don't mesh well, we work together to get there."

"Principal Flutie, I know my records look...colorful; but you don't understand. That gym was filled with vam...asbestos." Buffy winced.

"Colorful? Miss Summers, don't you think the word dismal is more like it." Principal Flutie questioned.

After the meeting with the principal Buffy headed to her first class deciding that she could wait to get her books from the library until her break next period. In class she sat next to queen bee; Cordelia Chase and shared her text book. Already Buffy could tell that this girl was miss popular and that with her extra work outside of school there was no way that she could be close friends with Cordelia. She asked her to show her where the library was and left it at that not answering Cordelia's question about sitting with her and her friends at lunch. Buffy walked into the seemingly empty library and started browsing for her text books.

"Can I help you?" A British voice came from behind the counter.

"Uh, yeah...wait Giles?" Buffy asked shocked to see her godfather at her new school.

"Hello Buffy. I assume you need your text books." Giles said reaching for the stack of books he had set aside for her classes.

"Mom didn't tell me you would be here. Wait, why are you here?" She asked.

"It seems that Travers felt you would respond to your duties better with a Watcher who knew your family already. Hench; me." Giles explained.

"Awesome, looks like he finally did something right. Where are you living?"

"I am currently staying in a hotel until I find a cheap flat for rent. By the way your mother invited me for supper tonight so if you want to you can ride back to your house with me after school."

Buffy agreed and then decided to go find the guy who helped her pick up her stuff this morning in the hallway. She found him hanging out in the courtyard with another guy and a girl with red hair.

"Hey Xander, right? I think you picked up my locket by mistake. Do you have it?" Buffy asked.

Xander pulled the chain from his pocket and handed it to Buffy along with one of her stakes that must have fallen as well. "Here you go. Hey, a group of us are going to the Bronze tonight you want to join?"

"I don't know, my god-father is the librarian here and he's coming over for supper tonight. Here, call this number around 8 and I'll let you know. By the way, do you know where I could find a Willow Rosenberg? Principal Flutie said if I had any questions to ask her."

"That's me. Helpful girl." Willow answered with a smile.

"Cool, I was wondering if you could show me where the gym was?"

"Sure, that's my next class as well." Willow said grabbing her backpack and leading Buffy away from the two boys still staring at her.

When they got to the gym locker rooms Cordelia came rushing out, Buffy grabbed her arm and asked what happened. When Cordelia mentioned a boy found in the locker room completely drained of his blood Buffy paled. The Police came out and told everyone that school was dismissed for the rest of the day pending an investigation. Buffy dragged Willow back to the library to talk to Giles. Surprisingly Xander and his friend Jesse were waiting for them there.

"Giles, the boy that was not killed by something normal." Buffy stated even though there were civilians in the room.

"I agree. Vampire?" Giles questioned.

"Yeah."

"Woah, wait! Vampires? You mean the suck your blood, allergic to sun, crosses, and holy water, stake through the heart type?" Jesse questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes. Look, I know you guys barely know me but trust me; Sunnydale is not the town you want to be running around in after sunset. Sunnydale sits on the largest Hellmouth in the United States. I am the only one that stands a true chance of stopping vampires and demons from destroying the town. I am Heaven's Chosen One. The Slayer."

Xander, Jesse, and Willow looked at each other and then to Buffy and asked, "How can we help?"

"What?" Giles and Buffy asked completely surprised.

"We want to help. Nobody should have to take the responsibility for the protection of a town on their own. Let us help, please?" Willow pleaded.

Buffy sighed, "mom is going to kill me. Alright, come to this address tonight around 5 and we will talk. Wear something casual, dark, and able to move in. Willow, I have some clothes you could borrow."

Willow took the paper with Buffy's address on it from her and the trio left the library while Buffy stayed to talk to Giles about this new development. They decided that if they were going to help then they needed to know how to defend themselves and know what they were up against so they gathered books on vampires and hellmouths and weapons. At 4 o'clock Buffy was ready to head home to warn her mother of the extra company and their intentions along with Giles.

At 5 o'clock the doorbell rang and the three patrons of the Summers home looked at each other before Buffy opened the door and whole new can of worms. They did the meet and greet and since supper was still on the stove the three teens decided to cut straight to the chase and start questions.

"Someone want to start explaining?" Jesse questioned.

"It all started centuries ago..." Joyce started before the doorbell rang again.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Author's note: Okay, so I have had the idea of this story in my mind for a couple of years now. I know the first chapter probably didn't make a lot of sense but I promise it will get better. I am a die hard buffy/spike fan. So naturally this story will be Buffy/Spike. If you don't like that then please save the speech of how you prefer Angel. I have other plans for him in this story as well. Moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I OWN NOTHING. :)

Chapter 2

Joyce stood to open the door but Buffy beat her to it and allowed entrance to the man on the other side of the door. Quentin Travers; the head of the Council of Watchers.

"Mr Travers, what brings you across the pond?"

"Unfortunately Ms Summers this is not a social visit. We received an anonymous note about something awful happening here in Sunnydale. What do you know about the Master?" Travers spoke formally.

"The Master? Nothing. I've never heard of him."

"What about the Harvest?"

Giles spoke up, "the Harvest is a ritual used to free the Master from his prison. He's been trapped for some years but nobody knows where."

Travers shook his head sadly, "he is here in Sunnydale. There was an earthquake in the early 1930's that trapped him underground. According to our research the Harvest is the one thing aside from a Slayer's blood that can free him from his prison."

Buffy and her mom looked at each with fear in their eyes. Buffy knew that she would have to stop the Harvest and kill the Master but she wondered with the news of his arising also happening with a Slayer's blood if she would walk out of it alive. Before she could ponder it anymore Travers drew her attention back to the table.

"Buffy, we at the council believe that you need extra help to protect the Hellmouth and not because we don't think you can do it alone but because we have never had a Slayer protecting a Hellmouth before."

"Who is going to help me? I can't take my friends out on patrols. They aren't trained."

"We contacted a vampire. One with a soul; Angelus. He goes by Angel now but he is willing to come help you until you have more experience and your friends are trained. If you agree that is." Travers explained.

Joyce spoke next, "she'll take the help Quentin, thank you. He can stay here in the lower basement if he needs too."

Buffy stood, "mom! You can't seriously let a vampire stay here. Soul or not."

"I swore when you and Faith were born and again when you were identified as potential Slayers that I would do anything to protect you girls and if having a vampire or two stay here then so be it. End of discussion."

While the three adults decided to go down and set up the basement Buffy and her three friends when to the Bronze. Jesse and Xander rushed through the door while Willow and Buffy took their time and were stopped before they could go inside

"Slayer." A voice spoke.

"Vampire. Let me guess since you aren't lunging for my throat you must be Angel the one that is moving into my house."

Angel stepped from the shadows and Willow gasped, "you have the face of an angel. Is that why you are called Angel?"

Angel nodded, "among other things."

Buffy spoke up again, "look, we are going inside so you can either come with us or find your way to the house. Your choice."

Angel walked over and held the door for the two girls before following them inside. The three quickly found Xander but Jesse was missing.

"Xander! Where is Jesse?" Buffy shouted over the music.

"Over there. Talking to the girl in a school uniform." Xander pointed to a secluded corner.

Angel and Buffy looked to where Xander was pointing, Angel let out a growl and immediately headed that direction. He got there and pulled the blonde girl away from Jesse. Buffy told the trio to head back inside but Jesse wouldn't move. Before she knew it a group of vampires came out of nowhere and Buffy was overwhelmed. Angel was busy dealing with the blonde and so Buffy was alone. During the fight Jesse was taken again and this time so was Willow. Xander was knocked unconscious just as Buffy finished off the last of the vampires and the blonde had disappeared again. The group rushed back to the Summers home to inform the adults of the news.

"Mom, some blonde bimbo took Jesse and Willow and you want me to calm down."

"Yes Elizabeth Anne Summers I want you to calm down." Joyce told her 16 year old daughter.

"Mom, Jesse and Willow could be dead before we find them."

Joyce told her daughter once again to calm down and they would locate her friends. Angel decided to go down to the basement while they were working on a plan to get the Slayer's friends back from the vampires. Buffy felt that he knew something about those vampires but had no proof of his involvement.

Almost an hour later Angel came back upstairs looking grim. He knew he had to tell them what he knew of the Harvest and do his best to put a stop to it. He knew exactly why the Master wanted these kids, they were connected to the Slayer meaning she would come for them and he would be able to free himself using Buffy's blood. Unfortunately, he also knew that the Master was holding more than just the Slayer's friends hostage. He sighed and walked into the dining room where Travers, Giles, Xander, and the two Summers women waited and were trying to plan an escape for the others.

"Can we talk?" He said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Of course, please have a seat Angel. Can I get you anything?" Joyce said politely.

"No, thank you Ms Summers. Look, I know that I am a vampire and you aren't meant to trust me but please, let me help you." Angel looked lost.

"Why do you want to help save humans?" Xander asked curiously.

"It's a complicated story. I made a mistake long ago and I've learned from it. I want to help protect people and I need to save them."

"Who?" Giles questioned.

"My family…" Angel whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Author's Note: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Buffy and Angel left the house shortly after he revealed that he had family trapped within the Master's lair due to his soul restoration. He had told them about how Darla had refused him with his soul but his childe and grandchilde had welcomed him home with open arms. When Drusilla and William had welcomed him Darla was furious, she swore she would make him suffer and she had. In 1905 she had sent for Drusilla and William's capture. He hadn't seen his family in 91 years.

"So, let me get this straight; when a vampire is sired they become a childe to the one who sired them?" Buffy questioned.

"Yes, because of the blood connection that is built by the exchange of blood." Angel explained.

Buffy nodded and decided to change the topic to something different, "so, what can you tell me about the Master?"

"I don't really know to much because when Darla wanted to return to him I refused to follow someone else. I was finally free of my father's control and I wasn't about to become someone else's little tool. I know that he was sired before the 12th century, and is the oldest vampire on record. He was Darla's sire which is why she is so drawn to his side."

"Gotcha, so we take out the Master if we can but our main priority is to get Willow, Jesse, and your family out of there."

Angel agreed and the two made their way closer to the mausoleum which held their friends and family. They decided to stick together until they came to a split. Buffy went to the right while Angel stayed left. Buffy didn't get very far before she ran into Jesse, only he wasn't her friend; he had been turned into a creature of the dark. She fought him for a few minutes before telling him she was sorry and shoving a stake into his chest cavity. She continued on in search of Willow as a single tear rolled down her cheek at the loss of a new friend.

As she continued her search Angel was also searching, he could sense his family near but couldn't seem to locate them anywhere. He wanted to call out their names but didn't want to risk Darla killing them before he could get them out of the place.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The prodigal son returns. So sorry that Darla is preoccupied and missing this. I'm sure she will regret missing you." A broad shouldered vampire spoke from the shadows.

"Back off Luke. Where are they?" Angel snarled. All he wanted was his family back safely.

"Aw, come on now, where's the fun in that?"

Angel knew that Luke wasn't going to back down and so they fought for a good 10 minutes before Luke disappeared and Angel was able to continue his search for the others. He searched for another 20 minutes or so before he and Buffy ended up meeting outside a lit up tunnel.

"Think they are in there?"

"Have to be, I can smell Darla's scent from here." Angel whispered back hoping they could get in and out without to much of a fight.

They entered quietly and Buffy let out a small gasp when she caught a glimpse of the two vampires she assumed were Angel's family. Drusilla was unconscious and hanging limply by the chains on the walls while Spike was chained up across the wall from her so they could see each other and all the damage that was being caused to them. Willow was tied to a chair next to Drusilla and she was conscious just like Spike.

"Buffy, it's a trap. Run." Willow cried.

Spike's head shot up when he heard the Slayer's name and saw his grandsire standing there next to the petite blond snarling.

"Angelus, how nice of you to join your family." The Master spoke stroking Drusilla's cheek.

"Don't touch her." Angel growled while Spike was once again trying to break his chains.

The Master laughed at Spike's futile attempt once again and growled a command for the vampires to attack. Buffy and Angel lept into action each trying to make their way to the trapped friend and family. Buffy took out three vampires before ending up fighting Darla who was fairly sure that if she let the Slayer get close to Spike she would end up with a much bigger problem.

Angel was holding his own against the five vampires that had attacked him and once again Luke was the last one standing against him. The two fought and neither was getting the upper hand. Darla had finally gotten to Luke and pulled him back deeper into the tunnels where the Master was resting.

"Why have you retreated?" The Master growled.

"The Slayer is strong, and Angelus is fueled with rage from being kept from his family. We aren't able to defeat them both."

The Master sighed and with a wave of his hand Darla and Luke fell in pain. "So you let them escape with my prisoners?"

Darla stood on shaky legs and spoke, "Master, I believe we have a much bigger problem. I believe the Slayer is William's true mate."

"What makes you believe this and are they aware?"

"As I was fighting her I noticed William couldn't keep his eyes off of her but at the same time they were both faintly glowing. Not enough to be noticed by either of them and I don't believe that Angelus took notice either."

"Keep this information to yourselves for now. If Angelus is smart he'll want to get his damaged family away from here until we can solve this mating pair. The Slayer will die."

Buffy and Angel immediately grabbed their injured friends and rushed from the tunnels. Willow was able to move on her own thankfully so Buffy was helping the now awake but groggy Drusilla while Angel had the semiconscious Spike in a fireman's hold.

"Buffy, where is Jesse?" Willow asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get here in time and they sired him."

Willow didn't say anything else about it or anything for the rest of the trip back to Buffy's home. As they approached the door Xander was waiting with it wide open when he reminded Buffy about the invite.

"I, Buffy Summers, hereby invite Drusilla and Spike into my home." She said as she and Drusilla crossed the threshold and the barrier.

As soon as they were all in the house Drusilla was laid out on the love seat while Spike was on the couch and Buffy was quickly unbuttoning what was left of his shirt to see the complete damage done. She gasped at all the scars marring his pale skin. Drusilla was awake and drinking blood from a white styrofoam cup while Joyce was placing a bandage on Angel's wrist to cover the open wound that he took blood from for his childe and grandchilde.

"Are these all the wounds you have?" Buffy asked as she used a warm rag to clean the dried blood from his chest.

Spike reached out and placed his hand over hers before speaking, "you don't have to do that. I'll heal. I just need to get enough of my strength back to be able to get Dru and I out of here."

Buffy went to object but Willow placed her hand on the Slayer's shoulder and silently shook her head. She wasn't sure if Buffy or Spike saw it but she was fairly certain that Drusilla and Angel did and she wasn't sure what the faint glowing around the two was but she knew that it wasn't safe for either of them here in Sunnydale as long as the Master was alive.

Three hours later Buffy was standing on the porch watching as the black car drove off in the distance. Willow watched her friend and realized that Spike was someone important to this new war she found herself in.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Chapter 4

It's been three days since Spike and Drusilla left and Buffy wasn't sure why but her life felt like something was missing. She couldn't explain it so she just brushed it off as she did one final research session on the Harvest and the Master. The three teens had concluded that they would more than likely attack the Bronze since it's generally the most populated place after sunset.

"Buffy, are you sure you don't need someone else to go with you? I mean Angel," her mom started.

"Mom, if you haven't noticed Angel isn't exactly focused on anything right now."

"She's right Joyce, with his family still weak and now on their own he won't be much help. However, I feel that Xander has made enough improvement to be of assistance." Giles explained to the worried mother of his goddaughter.

Joyce sighed knowing that her friend was right, Buffy didn't need a bunch of people to look after. It would only cause a distraction and possible death. Giles went over the information once more before Buffy, Xander, and Willow gathered their concealable weapons and headed off to the Bronze.

"Alright, I hope to make this a quick get in, kill the vessel thing, and get out. Any ideas on who the vessel will be?"

Silence filled the room as everyone was pondering Buffy's question about the vessel. "Luke." Angel said from the doorway.

"The big guy you were fighting?" Willow asked.

"That would be him. He is the only one strong enough to be the vessel." Angel explained as he sat his bag down.

"Are you going somewhere?" Giles asked.

"Spike called, he said Dru keeps talking about some connection but she won't tell him. I'm going to go check on them. I should be back in a week or so."

"Oh, well, make sure to tell them hi and to come visit when they are feeling up to it."

"Of course Joyce. Giles, Mr. Travers, could we perhaps talk in the kitchen?" Angel asked.

The three walked into the kitchen and Angel looked grim. Quentin and Giles looked confused as to why they were needed.

"Look, I lied when I said that Dru wouldn't tell him anything, She mentioned he was surrounded by light. A very dim light surrounded him."

"A dim light?" Giles asked.

"Yes, she mentioned something about it surrounding Buffy as well. I'm going to try to get more information while I'm there but in the meantime I don't think Buffy should know about it."

"I quite agree, the Harvest is tonight and we have to focus on stopping it and the Master from opening the mouth of hell. We shall consult the books here and back at the Watcher's Council but I must say it shouldn't be our number one priority and Buffy mustn't know." Giles spoke while Quentin agreed.

After the three men finished their talk in the kitchen Angel left to help Drusilla and Spike. Giles and Quentin decided to wait until Buffy and the others had left for the Bronze before talking to Joyce about the possible link between Spike and her daughter. Just as the clock struck seven Buffy decided to get to the Bronze and into a good position with a view of the whole place before the vampires arrived. Hopefully she could get everyone out of there before they arrived but she knew not many were going to listen to the weird new girl.

"Joyce, now that Buffy has gone there is something we need to discuss." Quentin spoke to the former potential and now concerned mother of the current Slayer.

"What is it Quentin?" Joyce asked her voice laced with concern.

"Buffy, Drusilla did tell Spike what she saw. She mentioned to Spike a faint glow surrounding him, but she also said she saw it around Buffy. Angel went to see if he could get anymore information from her while he asked us to do some research using our resources as well."

"Buffy can't know, until we know more all it will do is serve as a distraction." Giles spoke after Quentin explained what Drusilla saw.

Joyce nodded her agreeance and sighed. She had so hoped when she found out she was pregnant with her girls that they would not have the possibility of being potential slayers or ever being called. Sadly, she was wrong; she could still remember the day she was told her daughters were potential slayers.

~Flashback~

( Los Angeles, California 6 years earlier)

"Joyce, someone's at the door for you." Hank told his wife as he had just finished washing the last of the dishes from their supper earlier.

"I'll be right there, I just have to get the girls in bed." Joyce called back from the room her two girls shared.

"Good night my darlings."

Joyce walked out into the living room and gasped, "Rupert? What are you doing here? Mr. Travers?"

"Good evening Joyce, I hope you have a few minutes to spare for some old friends." Quentin spoke.

"I'd hardly call you an old friend Quentin. What is the meaning of this visit?"

Hank stood in the doorway trying to figure out the meaning of their children's godfather being here without a warning of some kind. He wasn't sure who the other man was but the fact that his wife was tense in his presence was enough to put him on edge. He followed his wife's lead and sat on the couch while the two men took a seat across from them with file folders that had his daughter's names on them.

"Unfortunately Joyce, father sent me." Giles told his long time friend.

"What is going on?" Hank asked confused.

"Your daughters...they showed up in the potential file. As of 3 days ago, Elisabeth 'Buffy' Anne Summers and Faith Lehane Summers are potential Slayers." Quentin told her.

~End Flashback~

That day Joyce's whole world changed. Her husband became distant with her and the girls after learning the nature of the Slayer and the possibility of one of the girls becoming activate. It led to many fights between the couple before Joyce had finally had enough, she left her husband and moved to Sunnydale after 5 and a half years of yelling about their daughters destiny. Faith had begun to rebel as soon as she turned 15 and so when Joyce's friend offered to help pay for her to study abroad Faith gladly went to England. She and Buffy moved to Sunnydale and hadn't heard from Hank since the divorce was finalized. Now, Buffy had friends and they accepted her destiny, she was also getting ready to try out for the cheerleading squad this coming week. Joyce just hoped she was doing okay at the Bronze trying to stop the Harvest...

Meanwhile, Buffy and the others were set up at the Bronze. They had managed to get a few people to leave but most of them just refused thinking that they were crazy. Cordelia had even told them they were delusional losers. They were getting tired of waiting and just as they were about to go search for the so called 'vessel' the lights went out.

"Show time..." Buffy muttered from her place on the balcony.

Willow had convinced Buffy and Xander to let her be the bait since they would more than likely attack her for escaping their grasp anyway and it was better her than someone who didn't know anything about the world of darkness. Buffy immediately caught a glimpse of the blond girl she had fought with before and felt fury build up inside her. She couldn't explain where it had come from though. Xander made a point to show that Luke had entered the Bronze and Buffy sighed knowing this was it. If she didn't stop Luke then it was over, the Master would be free. She heard a growl off to the side of her and let a small smirk show on her face. As Luke grabbed the first victim; Willow, Buffy decided to take action. She threw the vampire that had made it to the lighting area over the rail and he landed right in front of Luke and Willow.

"You." Luke growled.

"Me." Buffy replied with her arms out to her sides.

"I want your blood." Luke snarled throwing Willow off to the side where she landed by Xander.

"Be right down." Buffy said before doing a backflip on to the pool table below and quickly staking the vampire that approached her.

"Come to me."

The two fought and while they did Willow and Xander began to take out some of the others that had started towards the stage. When Xander saw Cordelia hitting a vampire with her purse he shoved a stake in her hand and told her to aim for the heart. Eventually, all the vampires were dust except Darla who had ran away when Willow threw holy water on her face. As the group came back together Cordelia apologized for not believing them about something dangerous coming. The group decided to hang around the Bronze for a little bit and celebrate there victory over the Harvest.

Three towns away Angel was pulling up to a simple cottage on the edge of town to meet Spike and Drusilla with no idea what was happening back in Sunnydale. When he got inside Spike was on edge and Drusilla just kept smiling.

"What is going on?" Angel asked his childe.

"I believe it has to do with the Slayer. He has been tense for three hours just wandering the house like that."

"Spike, are you okay?" Angel asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Chapter 5

Spike's head snapped in the direction of his grandsire and snarled, "the Harvest is happening tonight and you left her!"

Angel looked shocked, "the way you were talking on the phone sounded urgent."

"I didn't mean leave her to fight alone! After everything she did to help us you just left her." Spike said.

Spike and Angel talked for a little bit before Angel realized that Spike was fidgeting about and would probably continue to do so until he heard that the Slayer was safe and sound. Angel sighed and walked over to the phone before looking at Spike, "You know until we know what the possible connection is between you and Buffy you guys probably shouldn't have any type of contact. Which means you can't talk to her if she is okay."

Spike frowned but nodded begrudgingly, "I know, I just want to know that the Slayer is safe since she helped get Dru and I to safety. I owe her that much.

(Phone Call)

"Hello?" Joyce's voice came over the speaker.

"Joyce, it's Angel, I just wanted to check in that everything went okay."

Joyce sighed in relief, "yes, they returned from the Bronze about three hours ago. Buffy was going to call and let you know but we weren't left a phone number."

Angel chuckled, "I knew there was something I was forgetting to do. I apologize, please tell Buffy that as well."

"I will, and Angel? How are Spike and Drusilla?"

"They are fine, Dru seems to be resting easier now that she knows the Harvest has passed and the Master is still trapped. Spike was worried something had happened to Buffy and whatever connection there is between the two seems to have a major affect on him when he doesn't know what is going on with her."

"I understand. Rupert and Quentin are looking into what the connection could be but haven't had any luck as of yet. Quentin is leaving tomorrow to go back to England in hopes of finding answers there while Rupert remains here and looks after Buffy. She has already gone to bed or I would let you speak to her; she has cheerleading tryouts tomorrow and she wanted to be well rested for them." Joyce explained.

"I understand, tell her we wish her the best of luck. I will see you in a week." Angel said before the two disconnected their call and Spike let out the breathe he hadn't realized he was holding.

(End Call)

The two vampires talked some more about what the Master had done to Drusilla and Spike during their imprisonment before the subject changed to that of the Slayer and her family.

"I don't remember the Slayer ever fighting with friends." Spike said curious about the people who would willingly align themselves with one that often didn't live past 18 years of age.

"She is a strange one. Apparently, her twin sister was also listed as a potential slayer and is studying abroad due to some rebellion phase she went through after their parents divorce. Willow, the red head that was trapped with you guys; you can almost sense the magics rolling off her. All she needs is a proper trainer and she could be a very powerful ally. Xander, well, I'm not sure what supernatural abilities he has but he definitely has heart. He was willing to rush in with Buffy and I to get you guys out but with no training in weaponry we decided he would stay back this time."

"Her mother is okay with her being a Slayer?"

Angel laughed, "she was a potential slayer in her time as well. She aged out of the bracket before being called."

Spike nodded his head in understanding before deciding to lay down and rest for a while since he still wasn't completely healed from the Master's torment. While he was doing that Drusilla and Angel talked more about the Slayer and what the faint glowing around their family member and the young blond girl could mean. Neither of them knowing that Darla had it right all along, and soon they would both begin to feel the affects of the mating two talked for another hour before going to rest and think things over.

Back in Sunnydale, Buffy was rolling out of bed for school and her cheerleading tryouts. She quickly dressed in a light blue jumpsuit outfit and put on her white sneakers before pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. She decided to forgo the makeup today due to sweating during tryouts and not wanting to have to waste time reapplying it later. She grabbed her backpack from the foot of her bed and headed downstairs to grab breakfast and tell Quentin Travers goodbye since he would be on a flight back to England before she came home from school.

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep?" Joyce asked her daughter as she poured a glass of orange juice.

"Fine mom, it was weird though, I kept feeling agitated for some reason but after a while I was able to relax again and it isn't the first time I felt something like that. Last night at the Bronze, I was overwhelmed with rage and fury right before I attacked Luke."

"Strange indeed, perhaps you should keep a journal of some sort when these feeling occur. They could have something to do with your being the Slayer. I'll investigate once I reach England and let you know as soon as I find something." Quentin said before he parted ways with the small group to collect his bags and head for the airport.

Buffy headed off to school with confidence that the day would go as normal as possible and that the biggest problem she would have was if she was going to make the cheerleading squad. She knew that her mother, godfather, and her boss even didn't really approve of her wanting to be a cheerleader but she wanted a bit of normalcy in her life. She managed to convince them that to be a cheerleader you had to be agile and quick both traits that she needed as the Slayer as well so really cheerleading was just helping her with her destiny.

"Hey, so your mom and Giles finally caved?" Willow asked looking at Buffy and her outfit of the day.

"Yep. Now, lets get to the gym."

The two girls walked into the gym just after tryouts had begun and watched as the girl on the floor move with amazing grace and agility until her hands and arms suddenly burst into flames. Buffy quickly grabbed one of the banners and tackled the girl putting out the flames and trying to calm her down while others were rushing to get the principal and other help.

As soon as the girl was on her way to the hospital Buffy, Willow, and Xander who was running late rushed to the library to consult Giles on the problem and figure out if it was a vampire or something else.

"I'm going to go out on an limb here and say 'girl whose hands catch fire' not of the norm even at Sunnydale High." Buffy said.

"Well, in most cases of spontaneous combustion there are strong emotions of rage or being upset." Giles explained.

"I'll check the school's computer system." Willow said.

Xander piped up, "I'll ask around about her. Maybe someone knows something."

The three parted ways in search of answers and decided to meet again tomorrow during the lunch hour to go over what they found out. As the day continued Buffy had talked to quite a few of the other girls that were trying out and most said the same thing; that Amber was a very athletic girl and very high spirited when it came to school functions. She went home that afternoon and was talking to her mom about it while helping her go through her inventory for the first showing of her new art gallery. She couldn't figure out why but she had a small feeling that this was something supernatural. People don't just spontaneously combust without something supernatural going on.

The next day at school tryouts resumed evading the events of tryouts the day before. They started with the group performance and for the most part it was good. Until Amy Madison accidentally knocked into Cordelia. After tryouts Buffy ran into Amy in the hall looking at the trophy case where a photo of Catherine Madison sat along with the tri-county trophy. Amy told Buffy about how her dad had left when she was 12, her mom putting herself through school, making sure Amy had everything she ever wanted, and all while never gaining a single pound. She talked about how she choked in the gym during tryouts and how she was upset with herself for not being as good as her mom before rushing off to change out of her uniform. As Amy ran past Willow caught up to Buffy and they talked about how Amy's mom was so serious about keeping her figure that she would lock the refrigerator if she gained even one pound.

"Wow, sounds like mommy dearest was really, mommy dearest." Buffy said looking back at the photo.

"Anything on Amber?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing out of the norm, got detention once for smoking, but not the flammable kind." Willow answered before Buffy went to the library to talk to Giles before meeting back up in the Quad to check the list of who made it.

Xander decided to rush through and check the list himself while Buffy talked to Amy and Willow and when he got back he was smiling.

"Not only did you make the team but you Ms Summers are first alternate, Amy's number three." Xander said with a smile. Amy rushed off after hearing this news.

When Buffy caught up to her Amy was really upset, she didn't know how much more she could take or what else she could do to make her mother happy.

At a dark house on the other side of town a cauldron was brewing with some green liquid. A doll had something wrapped around her head and was being offered up as a sacrifice as Cordelia.

At school the next day Xander and Willow were at the lockers when Cordelia walked straight past and completely ignored them like she was blind or something. Then, Buffy starts acting completely happy and nobody could figure out why. Buffy was acting really hyped up on energy until she got kicked off the squad and suddenly her energy levels dropped.

Giles took Buffy to Amy's house to speak to her mother and find Amy's spell book when Buffy realized that Amy's mother was actually Amy. Buffy figured that Catherine wanted to relive her glory days and so she switched her body with her daughter to do just that. After Giles found the book he needed he took Buffy and Amy back to the school to reverse the magic Catherine had done. After the affects of the magic were reversed and Amy was back in her own body Buffy fought with Catherine until Giles was able to contain her within the trophy from the tri-county competition from her glory days.

Amy was sent to live with her father and Buffy got over her cheerleading phase. When Buffy checked on Amy she was thrilled that her dad wanted to spend time with her and that she had her body back. Somehow, Buffy felt that wherever Amy's mom had ended up, they wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Chapter 6

It was a typical night on patrol when a vampire finally came out to attack, Buffy immediately jumped into the fight but for some reason her heart wasn't completely in it. She couldn't explain it but she couldn't stop thinking about a certain blond.

"We haven't been properly introduced; I'm Buffy and you're history." Buffy said before shoving a stake into the vampire's chest.

"Poor technique. Your kill was adequate and a bit to bloody for my taste." Giles said coming from behind a headstone.

"Really Giles, don't mention it. It was my pleasure to give up my evening to make the world safe for humanity again."

Well, your kills are not without merit but honestly Buffy, you are expending far to much energy and time per kill. It should simply be 'plunge and move on.' Not bicker then kill." Giles spoke again before bending down to pick up a ring in the pile of dust left by the vampire.

"Great, I kill 'em and you pawn their things." Buffy quips.

Deep underground the Master reads, 'And there will be a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in the balance. And in this time shall come...the anointed, the Master's great warrior. And the Slayer will not know him, will not stop him, and he will lead her into hell.' As it is written, so shall it be. Five will die, and from their ashes, the anointed shall rise. The brethren of Aurelius shall greet him and usher him to his immortal destiny. As it is written, so shall it be."

The Master warned the brethren not to let the Slayer stop them from bringing him the Anointed One and left them alone.

"The ring is a symbol of fidelity but I can not locate anything pertaining to such a thing as danger in any of my books." Giles said the next morning in the school library.

"Hey, what about this; it's a symbol with a sun and three stars. Haven't we seen that somewhere before?" Buffy said looking at the ring.

"Hm, yes. Well, I can't be sure but I'll look into it."

"It's right here, the sun and three stars; the Order of Aurelius." Buffy handed Giles the book back as a boy from one of her classes came in.

"Owen, hi." Buffy rushed as she tried to move the books around behind her to cover up some of what she was looking at.

"Buffy, hey; I didn't expect to see you here." Owen said before telling Giles he was looking for 'Emily Dickinson'.

Giles helped Owen locate the book he was after and sent him on his way before turning back around to Buffy and telling her that the Order of Aurelius wouldn't be in Sunnydale unless there was a reason.

"Do you have anymore copies of Emily Dickinson? I need one."

"Buffy, while the mere thought of you wishing to check out a book is grounds for a national holiday we do have more pressing matters at hand here." Giles sighed cleaning his glasses while trying to get through to his Slayer and godchild.

Walking in the cafeteria Buffy and Willow were talking about how Owen was talking to Buffy and how he could brood for 40 minutes straight because Willow had decided to time him once. Then the subject changed how he was sensitive because of the type of books he reads before the subject was dropped all together.

"Owen looks awful lonely sitting there all alone; maybe someone should go sit with him?" Buffy smiled before getting up from the table to go join Owen only to be knocked over by Cordelia going for the same seat. Somehow the conversation turned into making plans for a date that evening at the Bronze.

"Great, so we'll meet at the Bronze at say; eight?" Owen said before the lunch bell dismissed them to their next class.

Buffy and Willow were walking in the hall and arguing about whether it was a big deal or not that Owen asked Buffy out when Willow asked Giles opinion upon approaching the library.

"It is a very big deal." Giles said before seeing the looks the girls had on their faces ad asked what they were talking about.

The two answered in unison, "boys."

"Yes well, I am talking about trouble. A violent and disturbing prophecy is about to be fulfilled."

"The Order of Aurelius." Buffy answered.

"You were spot on about the connection. I've looked at the writing of Aurelius himself, he has prophecized that the brethren of his order would come to the Master and bring him the Anointed."

Willow chimed in with a question, "who's that?"

"A warrior. I don't know exactly. It's he will rise from the ashes of the five on the evening of the thousandth day after the event of Septus."

"Well, we'll be ready, whenever it is."

"That would be tonight."

"Okay so tonight...no! It can't be tonight. I have a date tonight. Make it be some other night." Buffy said frowning that once again her normal life was being interrupted by her Slayer duties.

"Well, I'm sorry but my calculations were spot on about the date." Giles informed her frowning at her behavior towards this serious matter.

"Owen." Buffy whined at her godfather hoping he would see it her way for once.

"Buffy, I understand that you want to be a somewhat normal teenager and I as well as your mother wish that for you but unfortunately this is a very dangerous vampire. We must stop him before he reaches the Master. We have a chance to beat them back. Now, tonight we go into battle and I expect you to be there and ready to fight." His voice rose towards the end of his rant to get his point across.

That evening Buffy and Giles sat around a tombstone watching and waiting.

"Perhaps my calculations were wrong." Giles said after a while.

"I'm thinking yes." Buffy answered before slurping on her mocha.

"Well, you know what they say; 'half of the slaying game is waiting.'"

"Well, this slayer has waited long enough, I'm going to the Bronze to find Owen. Besides, no fresh graves." She said scanning the cemetery once more.

"I don't think I need to remind you that your identity as a Slayer is meant to be secret."

Buffy sighed having heard this speech a thousand times before, "I know, if my identity as the slayer is revealed then I am putting myself and all those around me in grave danger. I've heard it Giles, I don't plan on marrying the guy."

Across town a bus had just arrived in Sunnydale while Buffy had just arrived at the Bronze looking for Owen. Only when she saw him he was with Cordelia. She decided to leave the Bronze and leave Cordelia and Owen to their own devices. Once again her mind wandered to the blue eyed blond who had left town two months before. Back with the people on the bus a creep was talking about judgment and sin talking to a little boy telling him he wasn't ready to look upon something. Not much else was said as the bus hit a man in the street before crashing into some signs. The driver asked if everyone was okay before getting out to check on the man he had hit.

"Are you alright? Can you move?" the driver asked before being killed.

Suddenly the bus was under attack by a group of vampires; the Brethren of Aurelius. It was in the paper the next morning about a bus that had crashed and caught fire killing five.

"Dear lord." Giles spoke after reading the paper.

"Giles what is it?" Xander asked having missed most of the talk about prophecies coming to pass the day before.

"The Anointed shall rise from the ashes of the five." Giles answered showing the three teens the news report of the crash that happened the night before.

They agreed to go to the morgue and look into any prophecy rising vamps after sunset before heading off to class. During her math class Owen talks Buffy into another chance at a date for that night at the Bronze. Forgetting about her duty she agreed to be there. When Giles found this out he was furious that she was once again blowing off her sacred duty and decided to go and investigate the morgue alone.

Buffy was hanging out at the Bronze with Owen while Giles, Willow, and Xander went to look into the victims of the bus accident at the morgue. At least she was until Xander came rushing in to inform her of some vampires that had Giles trapped in the morgue.

"Just so you know, mister soul picked a crap time to leave town." Buffy grumbled about Angel having left again to check on Dru and Spike.

"Yeah, next time we'll just tell him that he can't leave because the Slayer is to busy trying to get a boyfriend to do her duty of stopping prophecies." Xander said sarcastically.

"I never wanted this life Xander, I know you and Willow think it's fine to fight the good fight but you guys have a luxury I can only dream of."

"Oh yeah?"

"You can walk away." Buffy said before kicking down the door to the morgue and going in to find her godfather.

Xander and Willow followed after their best friend not knowing that Owen had followed them from the Bronze as well.

"This is so cool." Owen said coming up behind the trio.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." Buffy groaned as she turned around to look at Owen, "You guys look after him."

Buffy took off and went looking for her insane godfather because only he would break into a morgue in search of a super powerful vampire. She went into one of the autopsy rooms and started calling out for him somewhat quietly. She got ready to walk past the body storage area when a door opened and Giles slide out on a body.

"What are you doing in there?" Buffy said helping him down.

"Well, you had a date and these bodies needed investigated in case one of them was the Anointed One. Unfortunately, a couple of the brethren were looking for me and so this gentleman was nice enough to allow me to bunk with him until they passed."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "uh huh, look lets just find this Anointed One and get the heck out of here. Owen followed us back here and I left him with Willow and Xander."

The two began to look in the other body storage spaces just to be on the safe side unknowing of the danger that the others were soon to be in. Willow and Xander blocked the door as Buffy had told them too. Owen pulled back a curtain to look at what was on the other side. At first the three thought it was just a dead body waiting to be cremated until the corpse started to rise. It was the criminal that was on the bus. He leered at the teens with a ominous look.

"I have been judged." the newly vamped criminal spoke before breaking the glass and coming after the teens who were quick to remove all the stuff they put in front of the door.

Buffy was quick to meet the criminal vampire but he threw her into a bunch of glass. Giles tried to protect her but was swiftly flung across the room and knocked unconscious. Before Buffy was able to get back up on her feet Owen rushed the vampire like a football player. He wasn't even able to lay a hand on him before he was also propelled across the room and didn't get up again.

"Dead." the vampire sneered.

"You jerk, you killed my date!" Buffy exclaimed with rage.

She quickly launched her attack on the now unsuspecting vampire and threw punch after punch with lightning fast fury. She was enraged at the prospect of Owen being dead because of her Slayer duties and because he wouldn't listen. She could hear Willow getting ready to step in and help her but Xander stopped her, he knew what Buffy felt losing someone to a vampire as he often thought about Jesse and how he was turned and then had to be killed. Buffy decided to finish the fight quickly by shoving him into the cremation chamber. Buffy looked over at Owen and saw that he was okay before actually approaching him.

"Anyone got an asprin or 60?" He asked holding the back of his head tenderly.

"Owen," Buffy sighed in relief, "are you okay?"

"I'll heal. What happened to the guy?"

"Oh, we, uh, scared him off. I guess this isn't what you were expecting as a first date huh?" Dread filled Buffy knowing that this kind of thing couldn't happen again. She couldn't have a boyfriend and do her duty as the Slayer. They weren't meant to mix and she knew that now.

"No, not really. Look, I'd really like to get home and get something for this massive headache.

"I understand. Giles can take you." Buffy said signaling her godfather before walking away from the now vampire free morgue.

On her walk home she thought about what her life was like before being called as the Slayer and of what her life was before moving to Sunnydale. In Los Angeles she was one of the popular crowd, here in Sunnydale she was sick over the way the popular kids treated everyone else. Especially Cordelia Chase, Buffy may have been queen of popularity in L.A but she never tried to take someone else's potential boyfriend. She also knew that in L.A her friends never would have even considered stepping up to help her with her newfound destiny. She was so grateful to Xander and Willow wanting to train and help with research and just be a part of her destiny, she was even growing fond of the mysterious Angel and the small bits of help he offered when he was around. For some reason though, she couldn't shake the feeling that Drusilla and Spike would return and also potentially join her new group of friends.

"A Slayer friends with a vampire, who would have thought?" Buffy muttered to herself before entering her house not even realizing she was that close to her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Chapter 7

The music was loud as the rambunctious teens searched their only club in town for the annoyingly small vermin. Tonight was the pre-fumigation party at the Bronze and the whole place was full of life, for every cockroach found and brought to the bar.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Willow asked her downhearted friend.

Buffy snapped out of her daze, "huh? Uh, yeah. Sorry Will, guess I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Ever since Owen told her that he wanted to be a part of the adventure that was apparently her life she had been distant. She broke it off with Owen telling him that her life wasn't one of adventure but of clear danger and she wasn't going to put his life at risk like that. It wasn't fair to him, or her. Then again, since being called as the active Slayer not a whole lot of her life had been fair. She set her school gym on fire causing her family to have to pack up and move to a school district that would take her, her sister is living life abroad trying to get her life back on track, and her mother had to start everything over at her gallery.

"Miss the boys?" Willow questioned knowing all about the Owen incident.

Buffy sighed, "I know its bad considering my destiny is pretty clear that I'll be doing good to make it to the end of the school year but I can't help but want a semi-normal life. You know?"

"I understand, if you don't want to be here tonight you can bail. It's okay." Willow said sympathetically.

Buffy nodded grabbing her jacket and heading out the door, maybe she'd get a quick patrol in on the way home from the Bronze.

In the dimly lit cavern under the fallen church, the Master sat waiting for his 'family' to return. The Anointed One stood faithly next to him throwing small pebbles into one of the many puddles that filled the space. Both heads turned as Darla entered the cavern.

"Zachary failed to return last night; why?" The Master inquired of his favorite childe.

"The Slayer, she killed him." was the answer she gave her Master.

"Ah yes, the Slayer. Zachary was strong and resourceful yet the Slayer still took him. As she has taken so many of my family. I want her destroyed." He growled his voice full of anger.

Darla stepped forward excitedly, "let me kill her for you Master?"

"No. You have a personal interest in this matter. I shall send the Three." the Master said with no hesitation.

"The Three." Darla replied gleefully.

Buffy had been walking for a while doing a patrol route of her own on her way home and knew for a few blocks that she was being followed she tried to ignore it but being the Slayer and knowing what she knows of Sunnydale she knew that they were vampires.

"It's late, I'm tired, and I don't want to play games. Show your self." Buffy said pulling a stake out of her jacket.

She turned around and was stunned. There before her very eyes stood three very dangerous looking vampires in metal armor. She flung her arm forward to stake one of them when he caught her arm and threw her into another who held her. With both arms trapped between the vampires she used her foot to kick the third and managed to free an arm to elbow one of the creeps in the face. The third one took this chance to fling her into the fence again and just as he was about to attack for the third time he was pulled away by his hair.

"Good dogs don't bite." Angel said before punching the guy in the face.

Buffy managed to escape again and started with the attacking of the three medieval vampires. She called out a quick warning to Angel only to see him get slashed in the side. Once both of them were free of their enemy they took off running to the house a few blocks away. With the vampires hot on their trail Buffy quickly shut the door behind her. Hoping they would stay away or be stupid and wait til dawn and be turned to dust.

Glancing at Angel she saw the blood seeping threw his shirt, "I'll get the bandages, take your shirt and jacket off and fyi you are sleeping in my room tonight. I don't really want to be alone after those freaks."

Angel didn't say anything to her at the time but he couldn't help but think back to Drusilla's talk with him before he left his family again. Maybe this would give him an idea of whether or not Buffy was linked to Spike in some way.

"I'm glad you came along." Buffy said as she cleaned his wounds.

"I just got back to town. Took a bit longer with Spike and Dru than I expected."

Buffy felt her face warm at the mention of Spike, "how are they?"

"Anxious to come back to Sunnydale and help with everything here. I told them not yet. Spike still needs to heal a bit more."

Buffy agreed, they both looked like they had seen better days and the images she was able to find on the Scourge of Europe were proof. They looked like gods and goddesses.

"Buffy. I'm home."

Buffy rushed to the front door in case those metal morons were still outside. "Mom. What are you doing home so late?"

"We had a late showing at the gallery. What happened here?" Joyce answered her daughter as she caught a glimpse of Angel's wound and the bruise now forming on Buffy's face.

"We were attacked by three metal armored vampires. I don't know who they are or why they were sent but Angel got slashed trying to help me. I told him that he is sleeping in my room tonight; I don't know exactly how that whole barrier thing works but one was able to get there hand through the door." Buffy explained to her mother.

Joyce simply nodded before helping Buffy finish bandaging Angel's side and getting ice for her daughter's face. After everything was situated they all decided to go to bed. Buffy knew she should call Giles but was to tired to care about it right now so Joyce called him instead insisting that he call in tomorrow and come to the house to help with research since she couldn't send Buffy to school with the bruise on her face that horrible.

The Slayer and her protector both went to her room and came across a problem. "Oh, um two people, one bed. That doesn't really work does it? I mean, we can both sleep on it if you want." Buffy spoke trying not to sound nervous or excited.

"I'll sleep on the floor. It's no big deal." Angel shrugged trying not to damage his side any more.

The two talked about why Angel fought the vampires when he was one himself but neither talked about Spike or the Master even. They both fell asleep somewhat contently. The next morning when Buffy woke she found herself alone in her room. She dressed for the day in comfy attire knowing that her mother wouldn't send her to school with the bruise left from her fight the night before. She went downstairs and saw Xander and Willow along with Giles, her mom, and Angel.

"Giles figured out who those armored vampires were." Joyce simply explained to her daughter.

"Mom, I don't need a protector."

"Actually, Buffy, I must agree with your mother. Those three vampires you faced were no ordinary vampires. They were warrior vampires known as the Three."

"The Three? What couldn't come up with something more original?" Buffy scoffed.

Giles slammed his hands down on the dining room table, "this is no laughing matter Elizabeth Ann, this means you are severely hurting the Master. This means he will continue to send more and more of his minions after you until you are dead."

"Well that's just to damn bad, because I don't plan on dying any time soon. So he can kiss my ass." Buffy said ignoring her mother's lecture about language.

"Yes well, we have decided that perhaps you need a second protector. Someone that can help watch your back when Angel isn't around."

"I don't need a babysitter."

Joyce snapped, "this isn't up for discussion. I am not losing my daughter to her own foolishness. My decision is final."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "fine, who is supposed to be my new babysitter?"

She was so annoyed with her mother that she didn't sense the new people now standing beside Angel who was behind her.

"Hello luv." A british accent filled her ears.

Buffy swung around so quickly it was amazing her neck didn't break.

"Spike."


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Chapter 8

Buffy stood frozen at the sight now in front of her, she couldn't believe her mother would be so stupid as to call in the very people that were tortured by the Master for almost a century. What was she thinking? So many thoughts were going through Buffy's head and so her brain didn't filter what her mouth said, "are you kidding me? They need to leave. Now."

"Now hold on just one bloody second there, pet. We aren't going anywhere. Your mum called saying Angel was hurt by the Three and she felt you needed some extra help around here." Spike said as he stepped up to the Slayer.

"No, what I need is you gone. You're going to get yourselves killed."

"I think that's for us to decide not you." Spike argued with the stubborn blond.

"This isn't a game, people are dying. I am not going to be responsible for anymore deaths. I already got Jesse killed." Buffy said before storming out of the house.

She knew her mother meant well but sometimes she just didn't understand that being the Slayer means danger is her life. She wanted to be a normal girl but she and her sister both accepted that their lives may not be normal ever again. When they were told they were potential Slayers the girls decided that they would try to maintain a sense of normalcy but ever having that family life most girls dream of was pushed away rather quickly. When Buffy was activated as the Slayer and Faith began to rebel Joyce got worried. Buffy knew this very well, her mother knew all to well that the life of a Slayer is generally very short. In fact, only one Slayer had ever lived past two years; Nikki Wood. The New York Slayer during the 70's, she even lived long enough to have a four year old son. Buffy wanted that life.

She couldn't remember what brought her to the cemetery but she had a strong sense she was supposed to be here for some reason. She was brought to the Restfield Cemetery exactly where they had buried Jesse's ashes...

"Hey Jesse, it's me. Buffy. I guess I just want to apologize...I know that what happened could have been avoided if I had just been faster. Smarter. If I had just done something different you wouldn't have had to die so young. You would still be here, making fun of stupid things with Xander, or flirting with Cordelia. I'm sorry I cost you your life." Buffy sobbed.

Silence was all that greeted the young woman, of course Buffy wasn't expecting there to be any noise so she just sat there. She wasn't sure how long she sat there before she realized the sun was setting. She figured she should probably head back to the house; even she knew she owed Spike and her mother an apology. She felt the tingles on the back of her neck and just as she rounded the corner of Revello Drive she found out why. Darla.

"Hello Slayer." Darla hissed.

"Okay, first of all, I just want to point out that the school girl outfit is so outdated. Second of all, this is the last time I ever plan on seeing you in my town. I'm tired of you screwing with my life." Buffy said pulling a stake out of her jacket.

The fight between the two blonds started off kind of slow, Buffy would swing, Darla would dodge. This would be the pattern for a few minutes before one of them would finally manage to knock the other on their back. The fight raged on and Buffy was slowly growing weary of it; she couldn't seem to gain the upper hand on Darla no matter how much she tried. She knew if she didn't end this soon she was going to be another dead Slayer.

Knocking Darla away from her once more gave her just enough time to take a quick look around at her surroundings and gain the upper hand; or so she thought. While looking around she never noticed that Darla had somehow retrieved small dagger. Before Buffy could dodge another strike from Darla's swift moving hand she felt the warm, stickiness of her own blood flowing from the slash in her stomach.

"This is one of my favorite shirts you bitch." Buffy growled finally letting her rage flow through her as she shoved the stake directly into Darla's chest.

She watched with great pleasure and pain even as Darla turned to dust in front of her. Knowing her energy was going to fade pretty soon she rushed up the street the rest of the way to her home hoping nobody had locked the door. The door was thrown open from the inside and Buffy immediately swept up into someone's arms as her strength left her.

"Is she alright?" Giles asked.

"Fine, we need some bandages though. Something got her with a knife or something it looks like." Buffy could hear the British accent and feel the cool breath on her face almost as if someone was looking right at her while talking about her.

She tried to open her eyes but couldn't find the will power. Feeling the couch beneath her worn out body she tried to roll over onto her side only to cry out in pain as the fabric from her shredded shirt rubbed against the open and still bleeding stomach wound. She felt someone take her warm hand in their ice cold one and knew it must be Drusilla because of the size of the hand.

"Don't worry Sunshine, my William is going to make it all better." Dru whispered in her ear while stroking her hand calmly.

Buffy tried to muster the strength to apologize to Drusilla, "Dru,"

"Shh, it's alright. You were worried. We are too but your safety means so much to everyone here. Thank you for killing her by the way. Sorry you got hurt in the process." Drusilla said frowning at the obvious pain Buffy was in.

Dru was one of the few people who understood exactly where Buffy was coming from; because she had been there before. When she was human and being hunted by Angelus; even as a seer she couldn't escape his hunt for very long and now Buffy was going through the same thing with the Master. She had known for years that this girl was special, she'd foreseen it just as she had foreseen her William's destiny to help the blond to her full potential. Dru also knew that others in their circle now and in the future had a destiny as well and all would entangle along the way.

"Dru, thank you." Buffy whispered as the two heard foot falls coming back into the room.

The foot falls of the other four occupants of the house had finally reached the living room once more. Spike frowned at how pale the Slayer was looking while he watched as her mother carefully cut the lower half of the shirt to uncover the wound to treat it.

"Is she dead?" Angel whispered.

"The sunshine killed grand-mum. We are safe from her now." Dru spoke to her sire much like a child would their mother.

Angel sighed, whether it was in pain or relief nobody was sure. Joyce finished dressing the wounds and covered her daughter with a light blanket while she managed to reposition herself on the couch to where Spike could sit at her head. Once the blond man was seated Buffy lowered her head carefully into his lap where he calmly played with her hair. Giles came back into the room frowning at a book in his hand.

"What is it Giles?" Joyce asked her friend.

"I was hoping that Quentin was wrong. Unfortunately, the Codex reads the same as all the reports at the Watcher's Council."

"Well, don't leave us hanging watcher." Spike spoke trying to keep his voice calm for the sake of the girl in his lap.

"It uh, it says that the Anointed shall lead the Slayer to her fate, and she shall not know him. The Master will rise and the Slayer shall die." Giles said refusing to meet his long time friends gaze.

Buffy suddenly started laughing, "I wonder what she'll be like. Will you be her Watcher or will they send someone else? I wonder who she'll be." Spike could feel the tears falling to his lap.

"There has to be some mistake." Joyce said.

"There isn't. Quentin double checked everything and the Codex is never wrong. The day the earth shakes is the day the hellmouth will open. There is nothing we can do to stop that."

Buffy stood up faster than a freight train, "yes there is. I quit. I resign. I'm fired."

"It isn't that simple, Buffy." Giles tried to explain.

"No, I am making it that simple. Giles, I'm 16 years old. I don't want to die." Buffy cried turning to wrap her arms around Dru; one person who has done nothing but comfort her since she came home.

Drusilla simply stroked the younger girls hair calmly and tried to sooth her the best she could while the other four adults stood frozen afraid of what to do to help the girl through this prophecy.

"There must be something." Joyce repeated trying not to believe that soon her daughter would be dying and hell would be on earth.

"She can't fight alone. She's hurt." Spike cried trying to keep the emotion from his voice.

"She won't." Dru spoke up firmly.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Well, the Master will be set free if he kills the Slayer right? I wonder how he would fare against two?"

"That's not possible." Giles whispered.

"I am a Slayer." Drusilla said.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay on posting some of the chapters. I injured my hand a few weeks ago and so typing has been a bit difficult. I would like to thank everyone that has viewed this story so far. As of this morning this story has 1,098 views. Seeing this keeps me inspired to write knowing that people are reading. I know some of the chapters jump around and some don't even have all the episodes such as 'nightmares'. I plan on using it at a later time. Well, here is chapter 9 I hope you enjoy it. :)

Chapter 9

Buffy rolled in a reverse somersault and came up standing, ready to fight. The vampire she was up against growled at her. She pulled a stake out from under her jacket behind her back and held it pointing out from her hips so the vampire could see it. This did nothing but infuriates the vampire who saw Buffy's evil smirk and launched himself at her. She nailed him with an out-to-in crescent kick, following up with a high front snap kick, stunning him. She swiftly plunged her stake into the vampires chest, as soon as he hit the ground he burst into ash.

"Three in one night, Giles would be proud." Buffy said to herself, dusting off the dirt that had gotten on her clothes.

Giles was doing more research from the Codex about the Master and his Slayer. No matter how many times he read the words they wouldn't change.

"The Master shall rise, and the Slayer shall die."

While considering what he read again, he reached for his cup of tea. The cup began to shake as did the whole school as Giles realized he was experiencing his very first earthquake. His mind flashed to the prophecy and he couldn't help but worry about the impact this quake would have on the Master's release from his prison.

The Bronze was in a panic; everyone was tripping over each other trying to get to safety. Xander pulled Willow to safety under the stairs while both were trying to avoid their fingers being stepped on by panicked teens.

The Master's lair shook tremendously. He held his arms above him shouting, "yes! YES! SHAKE Earth! This is a sign! We are in the final days! My time has come! Glory! GLORY!

The quake ended and the Master turned to look at Collin, "what do you think? 5.1?

The next morning Buffy entered the library observing the damage from the previous nights earthquake while searching for her Watcher. She looked around and saw just how much damage was done.

"Giles? Are you sure the structure is safe in here?"

"What? Oh yes, although; perhaps stay out of the stacks? How was patrol last night?" Her watcher/godfather asked.

"It's getting hairy out there. I killed three vampires last night, and one was almost on school grounds. Their getting cockier and I'm not loving it. It was a close call."

"Yes, I imagine it was." Giles said offhandedly, clearly distracted by the books.

Buffy seeing her godfather's distracted reaction to her report gave up.

"Fine, I guess I'm off to meet my terrible fate."

Giles spun around rather quickly, "what?!"

"Biology."

After her hour long torture session of Biology Buffy and her friends were walking through the quad when Willow remembered she had something she needed to take care of. Once Willow had left Xander led Buffy to a bench and told her he had a question for her.

"Buffy, we've been friends for a while now and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me? You and me on a date." Xander asked.

Buffy was surprised, "Xander, you're one of my best friends. You and Willow..." she trailed off not wanting to ruin her friendship with him.

"Well, Willow's not wanting to date you. Or if she is, she's playing it pretty close to the chest." Xander chuckled nervously.

"I don't want to ruin the friendship we have."

"I don't want that either. But that's not the point, is it? Either you feel a thing or you don't."

Buffy looked down for a moment then back up, "I don't. Xander, I'm, I'm sorry I just don't think of you that way."

Xander smiled weakly, "well, try. I'll wait.

"Xander..."

He stood up, "nah, forget it. I'm not him. I mean, I guess a guy's gotta be undead to make time with you."

Buffy was hurt, "that's really harsh."

Xander left the quad with his head hung low. Buffy frowned as she watched him leave. Frustrated she grabbed her bag and headed to the library to talk to Giles before heading home for a few hours. The dance was later that evening and it was going to be a big hit but she suddenly had no ambition to participate in the fun that was supposed to be high school.

"Giles?" Buffy called entering the library.

She heard voices coming from the office and found Angel, Spike, and Drusilla all listening to the computer science teacher.

"Whatever is going on; it's happening now." Ms. Calendar spoke.

Angel turned to his childe, "Dru? Is this true?"

Buffy saw Dru nodd her head and that was enough proof for her. The two Slayers had spent the previous weeks since the prophecy's discovery doing nothing but training. She started laughing alerting everyone to her presence in the room.

"Buffy..." Spike tried to step forward but Buffy held her hand up to stop him.

"Don't. Don't touch me. If you hold me in any way I know I won't be able to do what I'm supposed to do and I need to be focused on the mission. That's all a Slayer is right? A tool for the mission."

Spike looked down trying not to let her see how much it hurt him for her to reject him in her time of need. He looked back up to see her looking around the room remembering everyone's faces as if this was the last time she would see them. Before anyone could stop her she ran.

Once back home she locked herself in her room and got ready to go fight the Master. She slid into a beautiful white dress that her mother had spent quite a bit of money on. Putting her hair up in a nice updo she then put on her leather jacket and went downstairs to meet her mother. Even she knew this could quite possibly be the last time she ever saw her. When she arrived downstairs everyone was there again; well almost everyone. Xander was still a no show. Buffy wanted to ask but knew her time was short. She smiled at everyone present and headed straight for Angel and Spike.

"I'm counting on you guys to look after them. If I don't make it back I need to know my family is looked after. Promise me."

Angel nodded and Spike gave a tight smile trying to avoid talk of her death. She took notice of this and took his hand. Giving him one firm squeeze she let go and rushed from the house.

The Master paced the dirt covered floor of his prison anxiously testing his confines as Collin watched from the side.

"Soon." He said eagerly sending Collin on his way to fetch Buffy.

Collin climbed up to the exit leading to the outside world once more to retrieve the one girl in the world who was going to bring hell on earth. He walked until he met up with Buffy.

"Help me..." Collin said trying to sound convincing enough to fool her.

"It's okay, I know who you are." At this Collin reached for Buffy's hand intent on leading her straight to hell.

At the school everyone was preparing and hoping against hope that it would be Buffy on the winning end of this prophecy. Dru was waiting for the right moment to go aid Buffy but she had a sense that she wouldn't need to as she watched Xander walk across the school yard surprisingly avoiding all vampires in the area.

Collin led Buffy to the entrance to the Master's lair. Collin stopped, pointing down below, inviting her to enter, and leaves the way they came missing Xander completely. Once Collin had gone Buffy walked further, she looked around and saw hundreds of candles burning everywhere.

"Welcome."

The Master's voice seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Thanks for having me."

The Master stepped into the light to look at her.

"You know, you should really talk to your contractor. Looks like you got some water damage."

"Oh good, the feeble banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the..."

Buffy spun around and fired off a bolt in the direction of his voice. With lightning reflexes the Master caught it in mid-flight at chest level. Seeing this Buffy quickly reloaded the bow.

"Nice shot."

Buffy reloaded again and got ready to take another shot.

"You aren't going to kill me with that thing." The Master chuckled.

"Don't be so sure."

"You still don't understand your part in all of this do you?"

Meanwhile, at the school Angel and Spike were covering all entrances into the library to keep other vampires out and away from the hellmouth. Joyce was making sure everyone had a weapon. Giles and Willow were going over the prophecy once more making sure they hadn't missed anything.

Back in the lair the Master was playing hide and seek with the annoyed blond slayer. He came up behind her knocking the cross bow from her grasp and then grabbed her by the throat holding her body flush against the side of the cavern. Buffy swung her hand up to knock his away from her throat allowing her a few seconds to run. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far as he used his powers to hold her in place. Frozen in fear Buffy could do nothing as she felt her jacket fall from her shoulders and the Master sink his teeth into her throat. As she was shoved away from him she heard him say, "if you hadn't come, I couldn't go."

The Master used the Slayer's blood to rise to the upper world from which he had been exiled from for 60 years. Once Xander was sure the Master had gone up he rushed to find Buffy. What he hadn't expected was to find her laying face down in a pool of dirty water, as he dug her out he searched for a pulse. Not finding one he immediately began CPR hoping that it would be enough to get her to the hospital at least. Buffy's eyes shot open as she rolled to her side to cough up the water that had entered her lungs against her will.

"Easy." Xander said helping her to stand.

"The Master?" She asked fear filling her voice.

"He's gone up. Buffy, you aren't strong enough."

"No, I feel stronger than before. Let's go."

Vampires were surrounding the library from the outside and the hellmouth was opening from the inside.

Spike saw the floor opening releasing the beast from hell itself and knew that the only way this was happening was if the Master had killed his Slayer. The demon within Spike roared in fury, grabbing a sword he quickly set to work on killing the beast before it could do any damage to anyone else he cared about. After all, he made a promise to a lady.

Once it dawned on everyone else that the Slayer had fallen they fought with renewed strength to keep each other safe. Dru wasn't sure if Spike or Angel had sensed the Master's arrival but knew that she needed to stop him. By the time she got to the roof though she felt something strangely impossible. She felt Buffy.

"Come forth, my child. Come into my world." The Master gleefully clapped as he observed the chaos through the skylight.

"I don't think it's yours just yet."

The Master spun in surprise, "you're dead."

Buffy cocked her head, "I may be dead, but I'm still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you."

The Master growled, "you were destined to die! It was written!"

Shrugging Buffy spoke again, "what can I say? I flunked the written."

He stretched his arm out to use his hypnosis on her again.

Inside Willow screamed as a green tenticle tried to pull her from Ms. Calendar. Giles grabbed an ax from the table and rushed up the steps to their aid while Spike continued his rage filled attack from below. Giles swung the ax into one of the heads, and the creature roared in agony as the women continued to scream.

On the roof Buffy slowly walked to the Master, apparently hypnotized. He grabbed her throat again.

"Did you really think you could best me here when you couldn't below?"

Buffy looked at him curiously, "you have fruit punch mouth."

"What?"

Her fist came up and nailed him in the face, "save the hypnosis crap for the tourists."

As he got up she did a roundhouse kick that connected squarely with his face. He took a swipe at her causing her to jerk back, he managed to slice her upper right chest, drawing blood. She punched him in the kidney. He countered with a punch to her jaw. She tried to punch him again, but he blocked her and punched her in the face once more, sending her flying backwards into the wall behind her. She caught a glimpse of Dru but shook her head to indicate that she didn't want her help yet.

Inside Giles swung the ax again to hit the creature. He tried to take another swing only to be knocked onto the table below. When his body hit the table his weight broke it leaving a huge spike pointed upward.

Xander stood faithfully at the doorway to the roof entrance. He hadn't seen a single vampire yet but he held his cross tightly. He turned his back for a second and had a vampire on his back. Shoving his back into a set of lockers he knocked the vampire off him and used the cross to send her running.

Up on the roof the fight continued, the Master laughed, "where are your jibes now?"

Buffy noticed the jagged point of the broken table through the skylight and smiled.

"You smile when my hell is on earth?"

Buffy had enough of this, "you're so amped about hell..."she grabbed his neck, "go there."

Using all her strength she threw the ancient vampire through the skylight. He fell to his death, impaled on a shard of wood from the broken table. Slowly he turned to ash leaving only his skeleton behind. The hellmouth closed up taking the beast back inside and the vampires vanished from around the building. Xander and Drusilla brought a limping Buffy back into the library all smiling.

"The vampires?" Giles asked.

"Gone."

"The Master?" Xander spoke up.

"Dead."

Ms. Calendar spoke next, "now what?"

Xander spoke up still supporting the physically drained slayer, "Buffy should probably get looked at or at least go home and rest. I mean, she did die ad everything.

Buffy cringed not really wanting everyone to know that she had actually died.

"We already knew it. Spike felt when you died and with the way the hellmouth opened there is no way you hadn't died." Angel said trying to appease the annoyed Slayer.

Everyone had eventually decided to just go to their separate homes and reconvene at the Summers home the next evening. Before the two Summers women and the trio of vampires made it to the jeep Giles had stopped them.

"Joyce, it seems that Quentin has sent a package to your house."

"I'm on break." Buffy groaned as she snuggled into Spike's side.

The six patrons went back to the house and Joyce walked in ahead of her daughter to turn on the lights in the living room. As soon as everyone was inside Joyce flipped the switch bathing the living room in light. Among the normal furniture in the living room stood a tall brunette.

"Hi mom."

Authors Note: End Season 1. Season 2 will have quite a few twists. What will become of this connection between the Slayer and Spike? Who is the brunette and why is she there? Stay tuned for more.

Review below please. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Author's Note: Season One is over and so now we find out what Faith is doing back early from her studies abroad and what will happen now to the group of friends.

Read and Review

Chapter 10

The members of the Summers group stood amazed at the likeness between the two girls. The girl standing in the middle of the living room was almost a complete likeness to the blond they all knew so well; except she's brunette.

"Miss me B?"

Ignoring every ounce of pain that filled her body Buffy rushed her twin. She held her as she sobbed, "I've missed you so much."

"Buffy, sweetheart, you need to let your sis breath luv." Spike said prying the blond loose a bit.

Faith looked gratefully over the shoulder of her emotionally broke down blond counterpart at the other occupants of the home, "someone want to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Faith, we are all tired. Perhaps we can continue this conversation in the morning?" Giles spoke to his other godchild.

"No. Someone needs to tell me why my sister looked at me like she thought she'd never see me again. Now." Faith said firmly.

"Honestly, nobody knows. Xander said when he found her he had to preform CPR because she wasn't breathing but that's all we got." Joyce told her fire child.

Faith froze almost as if she realized something that she wasn't told about, "that bastard. He knew."

"Who knew what?" Angel asked finally getting a good glimpse of the brunette beauty.

"Giles, call Travers and tell him he has exactly 12 hours to get here or I will single handedly destroy the Watcher's Council from the inside out." Faith hissed still trying not to startle her sister to much.

Spike sensed that the brunette was getting tense and angry so he carefully pried the blond he was somehow connected to away from her. Once Faith was released from her sister's strong hold she turned to her mother.

"Look, I know everyone is tired and I get that but tomorrow when Travers gets here I am going to get my answers one way or another mom." Faith spoke to her mother.

"Can we not do this now? Your sister needs rest and honestly so do the rest of us. We will deal with everything in the morning." Joyce reasoned with her daughter.

Faith rolled her eyes and stormed upstairs knowing she was on the losing end of a conversation with her mother at the moment.

Buffy began stirring in Spike's arms and so he indicated to Joyce and the others that he would be taking the worn out and beaten slayer up to her room to rest. Once Joyce was aware he ascended the stairs to the third floor of the house. He managed to wake the blond up to help her get comfortable sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Buffy, luv, you need to get out of your dress. Do you want help?" Spike asked trying not to cross any boundaries.

Buffy groaned as she managed to stand and walk to her closet looking for some loose fitting clothes to change into and not aggravate her wounds.

"I think I got it but can you just stay in here in case I need help after all?" Buffy questioned.

Spike nodded and simply turned around not realizing the way he looked until he caught a glimpse of her beaten and bruised back in the mirror. His breath hitched and she tensed at the sound. Pulling her jacket back up to cover the wounds ignoring the pain she turned to face him.

"Spike..." She felt herself choking on the tears she was trying to stop falling.

Taking a couple steps forward he took her into his arms, "shh, it's alright luv. We'll get these cleaned up and then you can relax for as long as you want to. Alright?" He spoke so softly she almost forgot that he was a vampire at all as she nodded her compliance.

Faith couldn't sleep so decided to check out what her sister and mother had put together in ways of a training room in the basement. As she was starting to enjoy beating on the punching bag she heard the door open indicating someone else was there now.

"Can I help you?" She asked not losing pace in her regime.

"I just thought someone should check on you. You seemed pretty angry earlier.

Faith threw one more punch at the bag before spinning to glare at the dark haired vampire.

"What would you know?"

"I know what it's like to worry about family." Angel stated completely unaffected by her tone and body language.

Faith rolled her eyes, "yeah, like I believe that. You killed your family."

"I was different then."

"Yeah, I know about the soul. I read." Faith launched another series of punches and kicks at the bag.

Angel knew that she was going to be a tough one to reason with but also knew that if he was right about what happened earlier that same night she was going to be here for a while and so they needed to work together.

"My Angel," Dru crooned from the shadows.

"Great, miss loony is here for the show too." Faith muttered.

Dru walked towards the duo feeling the power radiating from the brunette. She knew as well as everyone else that there was something going on to have called the twin of the Slayer back to Sunnydale.

"You are full of power. It flows through your blood." Dru said cryptically.

Faith rolled her eyes and bid the couple goodnight. As she walked back to her room she decided to peek in on her sister and saw her all cozy like with the blond vampire; almost like they were two pieces of the same puzzle. This confused Faith but she knew that her mother wouldn't let someone harmful near Buffy if she didn't trust them. Closing the door she crept quietly back to her room and fell into an easy sleep.

The next morning everyone was downstairs and eating breakfast when Buffy finally came down. Faith was telling about her time in England and trading stories with Spike since his home was in England before he was sired. Buffy came in and sat silently next to Spike who without even looking in her direction got up to get her a cup of warm tea and some eggs from the counter. Buffy smiled slightly when he sat the beverage and food in front of her indicating her appreciation.

"Okay, B's awake, someone start explaining." Faith said while her sister ate her breakfast.

Spike growled at her thoughtlessness before returning to rubbing small feather light circles over Buffy's bruised and beaten shoulders even though they were covered by a light blue workout jacket to keep them hidden until she was ready for them to be seen.

"Faith Lehane Summers, that is enough. Rupert went to get Quentin from the airport and your sister is eating you can wait until everyone is back to get your answers. Do I make myself clear?" Joyce commanded.

Faith simply nodded before going into the living room to wait for everyone to be there. Willow and Xander were the next to enter the room having arrived at the house just after sunrise, then Drusilla and Angel glided into the room. Joyce came in next and requested that the over-sized chair be left for Buffy because she would need to be close to Spike in order to retell the events of the previous night.

"Joyce, I picked up Jenny and Cordelia as well." Giles said coming into the house.

"We're all in the living room waiting." Joyce called in reply.

Giles walked into the room followed by who Faith assumed were Jenny and Cordelia. It was obvious to Faith that Jenny was a school teacher while it was perfectly clear that Cordelia was the queen bee of Sunnydale High. What confused Faith was that Quentin Travers didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

"Where is Mr. Travers?" Willow asked right before everyone heard something being thrown in the kitchen.

Faith and Joyce rushed to the kitchen where they last saw Buffy. They were met by a plate shattering against the wall right next to the door frame.

"Buffy what?" Joyce started only to see the rage in her daughter's eyes.

"How. Dare. You." Buffy ground out fighting against Spike's hold.

"Ms. Summers, I assure you had we at the council known about the prophecy we would have done something." Travers spoke up.

"Like what? If your damn council hadn't misunderstood the true meaning of the prophecy when it was first written by Aurelius centuries ago I wouldn't have gone after him. I WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" Buffy screamed.

Faith gasped. She knew that her mother said Buffy had died but to hear it from her sister startled her more than she thought it would. She zeroed in on Travers and his not so surprised look at the announcement of the Slayer's death.

Faith like her sister let loose her rage, "You knew. You knew she was destined to die because of that prophecy and that's why you sent me back using magic instead of a plane like Lydia wanted. You knew something was going to change."

"Yes. When Buffy died fighting the Master a new slayer was activated. We thought due to your twin connection and both of you being potential slayers at the same time it would have been you."

"More like you had hoped." Buffy scoffed.

"Elisabeth. I assure you it was not our intention for you to die and as you can see you are fine. So please, let us move past this." Travers tried to reason.

Spike roared as he released the blond slayer and lunged for the British man. He was about to sink his teeth into the man when Angel and Drusilla grabbed him and drug him into the living room. He knew that he was crossing a line but at the same time he felt that the Watcher's Council was just using the Slayer. He'd always felt that way; ever since Xing Rong in China; 1900. He saw that she was also being used by her Watcher and the council to eliminate creatures of the night for no reason even the helpful ones to society.

"Spike." Angel hissed at his grandchilde bringing him back to the present.

Spike looked up at his grandsire and frowned, "you heard what he said in there Angel...they use them and kill them."

"Spike, Xing's death wasn't your fault. You know that you couldn't have stopped Lothos even if you tried. You were weak from the rebellion going on and injured to boot. None of us could have saved her. She knew her fate was sealed that night and she accepted it."

"BUFFY DIDN'T THOUGH DAMN IT!" Spike shouted, "Buffy didn't and she still ended up dying because they were careless in reading the prophecy the correct way."

"Spike." Buffy's voice came from the doorway where her sister was supporting her shaking form.

Spike rushed to her side and instantly started to calm down just being in her grasp. Still neither knew what caused them to be so drawn to each other but they knew they never wanted the feeling to go away. Together they were never alone.

Quentin and Joyce followed everyone into the living room so they could begin the dreaded topic of what had happened and what would happen now. Angel and Dru stood off to the side behind the over-sized chair that Spike had positioned himself and Buffy in. Willow, Xander, and Joyce all sat on the couch while Giles, Jenny, Cordelia, Travers, and Faith spread out throughout the room waiting for the talk to start.

"Ms. Summers, can you please tell us in detail what happened during your fight with the Master?"

Buffy sighed, "we found out about the prophecy a few weeks ago and so I had been training for it. I knew that the Anointed One was supposed to lead me to the Master so I went looking for him last night. I found a young boy and followed him to the Master's lair where we had gone to rescue Spike, Dru, and Willow. We fought for a few minutes before he used his hypnosis powers on me. He bit me using my blood to rise to the surface and I drowned. Xander had followed me without my knowing and put himself in great danger by being that close to the Master at full power. He came looking for me once the Master had gone up and saved my life by doing CPR. I came back and immediately went looking for the Master. We fought on the roof of the school above the Hellmouth while I left my friends and family in danger due to the hellmouth opening. He tried to use his hypnosis on me again and I faked it to get close enough to shove him through the skylight and on to the broken table that impaled him turning him to dust and bones. Happy?" Buffy snapped at the end.

"You had no help in the destruction of the Master then?" Travers questioned.

"Quentin!" Giles shouted.

"I must have an answer Ms Summers?"

Buffy stood up throwing her jacket to the floor, "if i had help do you honestly think I would have these? Or that I would have died. No. You can tell your precious council that the Slayer fought alone just like it was written centuries ago and she did what every other Slayer had done. Only this slayer had a friend that cared enough to risk his life to save hers." Buffy snapped before storming upstairs.

Joyce looked outraged at her one time mentor, "Quentin, what exactly would have happened had she had help?"

"I'm afraid Joyce that had she received any help the Council of Watchers would be forced to reject giving her any more information on dangers to come. She would essentially become a rouge slayer."

"What happens to rouge Slayers?" Willow asked simply out of curiousity.

"When a slayer goes rouge the Watcher's Council eliminate them using a master vampire." Angel stated keeping a firm grip on Spike's shoulder.

"The sunshine can't die. She is part of a greater destiny, all four of them are." Drusilla spoke soothing Spike just as her sire was.

"What do you mean Dru?"

"I think I know..." Jenny trailed off.

"What?"

"When Angelus was cursed with his soul the gypsies that cursed him also uncovered a prophecy concerning him and three others. I brought the scroll with me."

Joyce reached across the table for the scroll and laid it on the table for Willow to read over as well.

The angels curse must he bear alone

Until a slayer unique is born

Her mirror will follow at a slower rate

A killer of slayers will choose his fate

Their journeys will cross before it's too late

"What does it mean?" Willow questioned.

"Well, from what I have been able to understand of it so far is that it refers to Angel obviously and now Buffy too maybe." Jenny explained.

"Right, because Angel is the only vampire to ever have been cursed with a soul. Buffy being the only slayer to have ever died and come back. So 'her mirror will follow at a slower rate' that must mean Faith then right?" Xander spoke up.

Faith looked surprised, "no way am I to become a slayer. B's still alive."

Quentin spoke up again ignoring the glares from everyone in the room, "unfortunately, Elisabeth is no longer the only slayer in the world. She was dead for 2 minutes meaning the Slayer line chose another before she was revived. Should the chosen slayer die it may very well be you chosen next. After all, you can be called as a slayer until you are 22."

"So, what about the last part? the 'a killer of slayers will choose his fate' part?"

"Me." A hoarse sound came from Spike's throat.

"You? You've killed slayers?" Faith questioned reaching for the stake behind her on the bookcase.

"I...I didn't mean to. I was so hungry..." Spike choked back a sob.

"Get out." Faith said throwing the blond vampire into the front door.

Hours later when Buffy finally reappeared Faith was the only one home. After she had kicked Spike out for what he had done to other slayers the three vampires disappeared. Everyone else had gone to look for them except Travers who thought it best to head back to England.

"Where's everyone at?" Buffy asked her still angry sister.

"Out, mom felt that they should patrol for you. Don't know where the vamps are though. The blond said he couldn't be here anymore and so they left." Faith lied through her teeth but she couldn't tell her sister that she kicked out the ones that had been there for her the most. Least of all the vampire she was pretty sure had some type of connection with her twin.

Buffy was hurt. Spike had left her. She packed her bags and called her dad to come get her for the summer so she could rest and regroup without the slayerness hanging over her head. She needed out for a while and L.A. was just the place to forget about dying.

Spike felt it the moment his slayer left town. Everyone stood around trying to find the best way to help him but they all knew the only one that could help probably didn't even know that her own twin was the reason he had left her.

"She's gone." He whispered.

Meanwhile, Buffy felt the pain of her vampire unknowing that it was her twin that caused the pain. She wanted to seek him out but before she could she needed to find herself again. Dying made her realize that all the people around her are in danger all the time because of her.

"I'm sorry Spike." She cried hoping he could hear the words wherever he was.

End Season 1

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

Chapter 11

Buffy was lonely, as she had been since the day she left Sunnydale three months earlier. She felt betrayed by her friends, her family, and her destiny. The whole thing started when she had gone back downstairs to hear the rest of what was said and found out that Spike had left. According to Faith he said he 'couldn't deal with it' and her mom had taken the rest of the group out to cover her patrol route for the evening. When her mom got home that night she pulled Buffy aside and told her what really happened between Faith and Spike. She explained how Spike was so upset with himself that he left so she wouldn't be ashamed of him. Buffy decided that night that she wanted to spend the summer in Los Angeles instead of with her sister. She felt hurt because her sister hadn't listened to everything before just throwing him out. Now, she needed to go back home.

Angel still continued to search for what could be causing Spike's illness. First he was just tired more often, then he started not being able to eat, and now three months after leaving Sunnydale he was only able to feed from Angel or Dru. Something needed to be done but Angel was running out of options; so they were heading back to Sunnydale to get help from their friends.

"Buffy..." Spike muttered in his sleep.

Dru frowned deeply troubled by the pain her childe was in and wondered if this was what Angel had felt like when he and the Slayer had found them tortured at the Master's hand. Before she had a chance to ask him she heard him on the phone.

-phone call-

Angel: hello, Joyce?"

Joyce: Angel, where are you?

Angel: Returning to Sunnydale, about an hour away actually. Spike is bad Joyce. Dru and I are running out of options and he is running out of time. If we can't figure this out soon he'll die.

Joyce: Take him to the manison on Crawford Street. We have bought it and turned it into a secondary base of action. Willow and Xander should be there to invite you in. Have Willow do a physical exam to make sure he isn't harmed in any way then you and Dru get looked over as well.

Angel: Have you heard anything on Buffy?

Joyce: Yes, Angel, she's come home. I'll bring her with me but she's not in the best condition either. Faith may have found something that could be the cause of their problems though.

Angel: Hurry.

-end call-

Angel sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel of Spike's DeSoto and continued to drive on. He knew that if Buffy was bad off then it must have something to do with the strange link between the two.

Back in Sunnydale Joyce looked over at her two daughters who were finally talking but still cold towards each other. Faith still didn't understand why Buffy protected the trio of vampires that had become family in a way to the Summers girl.

"Mom, who was it?" Buffy hoarsely asked. She hadn't had much of a voice for a couple of days now.

Joyce wanted to lie because she knew regardless of how Buffy felt Spike would always come first but she couldn't, "it was Angel. They are coming back. Spike...he's not well Buffy. He's dying." She felt the tears welling up even as she spoke the awful words.

Faith stood up, "let's go."

Joyce looked at her two girls and smiled, "I told him to go to the manison. Willow is there for the evening along with Xander. Faith, do you have the stuff you needed?"

Faith nodded before grabbing a duffel bag and helping her sister head for the door. She had been researching since the night of the prophecy and finally found a possible link between Spike and Buffy but couldn't be sure until they were together.

Buffy smiled at the thought of seeing her friends and Spike again but also wondered if there was even a way to repair the damage caused by whatever illness he has. If he was to the point of almost dying then he wasn't feeding as frequently as he should be and it truly worried the blond.

An hour later the Summers trio arrived at the manison after having run by the hospital and the butcher to get their weekly supply of bandages and a few extra not knowing the damage of Spike and getting blood from the butcher. When they got inside everything was a mess. Angel was sitting with his head in his hands and Dru was pacing the length of the floor while Xander stood against the wall waiting for Willow to return from her exam of Spike.

"How long has it been now?" Angel asked.

"One minute since the last time you asked. Will knows what she is doing. She'll be out when she's done but if you don't stop asking I'm likely to stake you before she does." Xander answered exasperated.

Joyce walked over and placed her hand on Angel's shoulder to let him know they were there while Dru quickly wrapped her arms around the pale and visibly shaken slayer.

"The sunshine is here daddy. Everything will be okay." Dru said in her childlike voice.

"Buffy." Willow said stepping from the room.

Blond hair spun around quicker than any of them had time to realize and rushed to the side of the red head. "Well? Is he okay?"

Willow cast her eyes downward trying to hide the tears, "I'm afraid not. Perhaps everyone should be prepared to say goodbye?"

Joyce took a shaky breath and said she would call Giles, Jenny, and Cordelia. Buffy said she wanted to see him and so Faith walked to her sister who was leaning weakly against the wall and helped her into the room where Spike lay slowly dying.

Buffy gasped at the sight of the flesh and bones of the man that once held her at night. She slid her arm from her sister's shoulder and made slow purposeful steps towards the bed he laid on. She wasn't even sure he felt her presence until he slowly slid over in the bed to allow room for the petite girl. Carefully she climbed into the bed and curled up on her side as close as she could to him. She was determined that if he was going to die then he was going to know that he wasn't alone when he did. She never even heard her sister slip from the room.

Out in the living room Giles, Jenny, and Cordelia had just arrived when Faith rejoined the group.

"How are they?" Cordelia asked actually concerned for her blond friends.

Faith shook her head, "He didn't acknowledge her but his body did shift when she climbed in bed next to him. I was wondering if any of you had ever seen a design on Spike's right wrist?"

"What kind of design?" Angel asked.

"This one?" Faith said showing Angel the sketch she had done of the symbol that was on Buffy's left wrist.

Angel stared at the symbol trying to identify the meaning of it when Dru came up behind him and gasped.

"What is it Dru?" Giles asked of the vampire with the sight.

"My Spike, he does have this symbol. Do you know what this means?" Dru asked as the tears tears started falling.

"I do. Drusilla listen to me. I need your help okay? Can you help me save them?" Faith asked now knowing that she was correct in assuming that Spike was the other half.

Dru gave a slight nod and the group walked into the room where Buffy and Spike were. Faith walked up to her sister and the vampire who held her and spoke, "Buffy, Spike, we have a way to save you. The bond that was started when you saved him from the Master needs to be completed Buffy, Do you want me to complete the bond and save him?"

Buffy looked up into her sister's eyes and saw nothing but honesty and fear. She didn't want to lose her sister just as much as Buffy herself didn't want to lose Spike. A simple small nod was all Buffy gave.

Dru walked up to the other side of the bed and spoke the same thing to Spike in vampiric which consisted of a lot of chirping and growling. Spike barely moved his head but it was enough. Angel and Xander came over and helped move the couple into the position they were needed in for the ritual while Dru and Faith grabbed the stuff they needed.

Once Faith had everything set up she and Dru each took a hand. Faith Buffy's right while Dru had a hold of Spike's left. Angel had linked the wrists that had the symbol between the two laying on the bed.

"Constituite diem corde

Tumultus Anima

participes sui amoris

omnia faciunt"

A bright glow around the two had the whole room bathed in light. Once the light went back to normal the two slowly raised up and looked completely healed Buffy didn't even have the scar from the Master anymore.

"Okay, why is everyone looking at me like I was dead?" Spike questioned his eyes locking on Angel's for the answer.

"Spike, my boy, you almost did." Angel said before pulling his grandchilde into a hug.

When Spike was released from Angel he had his arms full of Drusilla and once he was free of her smothering grasp he turned to his Slayer's twin.

"Thanks." He said sincerely while holding Buffy to him.

"Just don't ever give me a reason to stake you." Faith said before walking away.

Buffy sighed contently in the arms of her companion. She wasn't exactly sure what the words that Faith and Dru spoke meant but she did know that everyone was going home together.

Joyce walked out to the living room with everyone else and decided that Buffy and Spike would find their own way home when they were ready.

"Mom, seriously? She just got home from L.A. and now you're just going to let her come home whenever?" Faith asked still slightly annoyed that her sister was with a killer of her kind.

"Faith Lehane Summers, that is enough. Now, we need to get home and make sure Buffy's room is cleaned up so when she and Spike get home they can rest. Dru, Angel, your rooms are still as you left them as well."

Everyone left the manison and parted ways to go home and rest before the next world takeover was upon them.

Spike and Buffy went and laid back down to rest for a while before they left for their home. She held tightly to his hand afraid that if she let go he would be gone and he just pulled her closer.

"Spike?" Buffy whispered hoping she wasn't waking him up.

"Yeah luv?" He answered wearily.

"I missed you." She choked back a sob.

"I missed you too, pet. More than you know." He whispered into her vanilla scented hair.

The two fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in three months. Neither worried about the other for they knew they were safe in each other's arms.

The next morning Buffy woke up to an empty bed and immediately looked around not seeing Spike anywhere she decided to search the rest of the manison having never been here before her mother and the gang bought it and redid it to fit their needs.

"Spike? Where are you?" Buffy called as she wandered off in the direction she hoped the kitchen was.

She found Spike and gasped at where she found him. There he stood in the sunlight just outside the manison. She walked over to him and smiled as she found him so peaceful and serene in the light.

"You aren't on fire." She spoke in awe of the situation.

"Neither are Dru and Angel. Joyce came by on her way to the gallery. That's actually what made me come out here. I didn't believe her."

After savoring the sunlight for a little bit longer Buffy returned inside to get some toast and a glass of orange juice to help return her energy while heading a mug of blood for Spike at the same time. Before the two knew it it was time to return to the Summers home and without the drawback of the sun they were able to leave right away rather than waiting until sunset.

Buffy had fully intended to walk back to her home but Angel had left the desoto for Spike to drive home meaning that Dru and Angel either walked or caught a ride back with Joyce.

When Buffy and Spike walked into the house Faith and Xander were the only ones there. Buffy figured everyone else was just at their actual homes resting before a group patrol tonight.

"Buff, did Will and Cordy find you?" Xander asked.

"No, why?"

"Giles, Ms. Calendar, Angel, Dru, and mom are all missing. Sophie called from the gallery and mom never made it in this morning." Faith explained.

Spike frowned, "strange, she came by the manison to tell me about Angel and Dru being in the sunlight."

"They were, they weren't paying any attention and were still outside at dawn but not turning to ash. Dru decided they should go check the Master's resting place and they never made it back." Xander explained.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" Buffy questioned the duo.

"We weren't sure how to get ahold of you but if they were just picking us off the street then us getting taken as well wouldn't have helped much am I right?" Faith jumped to their defense.

Buffy sighed, "I'm sorry. Guess I really am back in Sunnydale."

Suddenly the front door was thrown open and a short guy with red hair that Buffy remembered seeing play at the Bronze before rushed in.

"The bones." He said out of breath.

"Oz, breathe man. What do you mean 'the bones'?" Xander questioned.

"I mean, the Master's bones you guys told me about; their gone. I couldn't reach anyone else so I looked up Mrs. Summers address and came here. What the hell is going on?"

"Hey! Cool it. Who are you?" Buffy snapped making sure that she put herself between Spike and this new stranger.

"Buffy, this is Oz, Oz this is my twin Buffy. Oz is Willow's boyfriend and a werewolf. He's been helping with patrols and everything since you left. He actually saved Will from a vampire." Faith explained.

"Fine. What would anyone want with the Master's bones?" Buffy asked annoyed with more people she was going to have to look out for now.

"Restoration..."Spike whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

A/N: I want to say thank you to all the dedicated readers and followers that this story has. You are the reason I continue to write. I honestly do enjoy writing and I am glad to see that others enjoy reading my work. 1700+ views since I started this story back in April. Read, enjoy, and if you would like please review.

Chapter 12

Buffy's blood ran cold at the word that just fell from her companion's lips. Restoration? Was it even possible; she wondered. She knew that if it was true and he succeed then she would be in a world of trouble. She had barely escaped with her life the last time she faced him and to do so again she wasn't sure she would get that lucky.

"What do they need for the ritual?" Buffy's voice spoke the words her mind thought.

"The texts we found on restoration need the bones of the one who died which apparently they already have, and the blood of the ones closest to him when he died." Xander explained trying to keep calm about the fact that his friends were in danger.

"So he doesn't have the full set then..." Spike spoke next still holding Buffy close.

"Not without you bleach boy." Faith's snide remark angered her sister into lashing next.

Buffy whirled around on her sister not even caring that her blond hair had struck Spike in the face and chest in her anger.

"Spit it out Faith, what is your problem with Spike? He has done nothing but help me since we rescued him and Dru and they were well enough to return to Sunnydale to fight a battle that wasn't theirs. What could he have possibly done to make you hate him?"

"HE KILLS YOUR KIND!" Faith snapped losing the last bit of patience with her twin.

Buffy froze surprised that Faith knew that. She wasn't surprised however at Spike's suddenly tense body. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to turn around and stake him right there. Buffy looked back at him and smiled to assure him that nothing was going to happen to him.

"He did what he had to do to survive, and if you were so worried about that then why did you save him? Why do a ritual to save someone you were afraid could kill your sister?" Buffy questioned.

"You would have died." Faith muttered.

Buffy froze, "you know what? I don't have time for this. I'm going to get the others back and smash the bones of that punch face bastard to dust. I'll deal with you when I get home and believe me if you don't have some answers you better get them."

Buffy strode out of the house like a woman on a mission; which in this case she was. She wasn't going to let her sister go without answering her but she had to put her duty above family problems. She sensed Spike behind her by just a few steps and slowed her pace for him to catch up.

"They'll kill you." He spoke.

Buffy's reply was simply, "they'll try."

If there was one thing he was hoping was that she could do it was walk out of this mess completely unharmed. Spike knew when he first saw Buffy months before that she was important to him he just couldn't figure out why. Being semi-alert during the ritual that Dru and Faith had performed made him realize just why she was so special. They were soulmates.

Buffy strode purposely into an abandoned warehouse that had vampires creeping around outside and let a small smile out as she heard Cordelia's voice.

"Listen here you creeps, this blood and dirt better come out of this outfit it's designer!"

"Cordy, I think we have bigger problems here!" Willow cried as they were lifted into the air above the Master's bones.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the sound of her two best friends who were almost like sisters to her arguing in this life or death situation. She quietly moved to where she hoped one of them would be able to see her and figure out that she was there to stop this madness that the Anointed One intended on carrying out.

"Will you two stop it?" Angel questioned of the two teenage girls.

"Do you think Buffy and Spike are alright?" Joyce asked.

"We are all safe. Not a complete set so they can't do the ritual." Dru stated simply.

"How's about we change that up some huh pet?" Spike spoke deciding to step out of his hiding place and into the brightly lit warehouse.

Buffy groaned as she wasn't ready to be revealed yet, "hate to be a party crasher but ya know...lost the invite."

"Kill them." Collin spoke firmly.

"Ah ah, remember? You kill me you don't get your Master back. You don't have a complete set there mate."

Angel fought against his restraints knowing that with Spike there the Master actually had a chance to rise should Spike get caught foolishly.

"Hey, less chit-chat and more fighting...come on Collin, let's dance." Buffy spoke to the young boy.

Collin sent his minions to do his dirty work just as Buffy had hoped he would. She quickly set about dusting the vampires while Spike took to unchaining their friends/family. As she dusted the last one she noticed Spike was about to get knocked out by a fledgling that had snuck past her.

"Spike!" She shouted hoping to draw his attention to the fledgling instead but sadly he was to into the chains to focus on his surroundings and got knocked out.

Buffy filled with rage as he hit the ground and launched herself across the now dust covered floor of the warehouse towards the young vampire and her companion.

"Hey, do you mind? He's kinda taken." Buffy said before shoving her stake deep into the chest of the vampire.

She rushed to get the group down from their chains before heading over to look at Spike's head wound. Once she saw that there was minimal damage and he was already coming to again she went back to check on her mother and the others. Before leaving the warehouse she checked around and was angry that the Anointed One; Collin had gotten away. She was tired of his stupid plans of attacking her and her family. Spotting the bones of the Master she decided to end her concern with his possible rising again. She picked up a sludge hammer and began swinging it until the bones of her worst nightmare were a fine dust scattered across the table.

Once everyone was able to feel their legs again after being bound they headed back to the Summers home. Buffy's thoughts now on her sister and what she had said about her dying if she hadn't saved Spike. She wanted answers and she knew that someone in the family had the answers she needed. As they walked in the door Xander and Oz immediately went to help Cordelia and Willow into the living room while Angel was carrying Dru and Joyce was helping Giles into the house. Jenny was being supported by Spike.

"Buffy, can we talk?" Faith asked after everyone was seated in the living room.

"Sure, you can explain to me what the hell you were talking about earlier and what that ritual you did actually did to me and Spike. He can walk in the sun for god sake Faith!" Buffy didn't mean to make it sound as harsh as it did but to have three day walkers even ones she trusted was going against everything she stood for as the Slayer.

"Buffy, luv, are you sure you want those answers right now?" Spike questioned the hesitation evident in his voice.

"What do you mean? Yes I want them now." Buffy firmly answered her eyes never leaving her brunette counterpart.

Faith sighed and hoped that the information she was about to give her sister wasn't going to cause any problems to the bond that she now shared with the Slayer of Slayers. She still didn't like it but even so, he only killed them because he was weak and that was all the Master would allow him to feed from.

"Fine, the ritual we did was to complete the bond of your souls. You two are soulmates. Your souls recognized each other when you first saw him in the Master's lair. Didn't you notice how all the sudden you were thinking about someone you had never met before?"

Buffy thought about it but a lot of people often dream of people they meet only once. Especially if they look the way Spike had at first glance. "What exactly were the words Faith?"

"bind the heart

bind the soul

share the heart

make them one"

Faith recited the words as if they were etched into her brain. Although at this point Buffy was sure they probably were. Something was going on between her sister and her visit to England for the study abroad program and Buffy didn't think it was due to her excellent grades that she got that scholarship to go. No, she smelled the Watcher's Council.

Joyce looked between her two daughters and waited. She knew that the information Faith had located over the summer came from the Council of Watchers and she also knew that Buffy had a short fuse with people lying to her or keeping secrets. Being soul mates with the kind she was destined to kill was a big secret in her opinion and it wasn't something she was going to let sit.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of being lied to and not being told everything. You can't stand there and tell me you just happened to come across this explanation. No, my guess is that while you were over in England you were called upon by the Council of Idiots and sent to research just what the faint glowing that happened to me and Spike was. Quentin noticed it while he was here and he wanted answers to know if it was a threat or not. Am I right?"

Faith stood there almost afraid to answer her twin. She knew that if her sister ever found out that she was summoned to England to train with the Council she would never forgive her. From the day they were told that they were potential slayers Buffy was against the Council. She straight up told Travers and his group of mindless followers that she would not follow orders and she would do things her own way.

"Answer me."

Faith nodded, "yes, Quentin was afraid that it was some sort of new power and wanted to put a stop to it before you had the ability to learn how to use them. When he found out it was a soul bond he was furious. The mere thought of a Slayer with a Vampire was preposterous to him. He sent me back here to eliminate Spike and deal with whatever was going to happen during the Master's rise."

"You were sent here to kill him?" Willow asked.

Again Faith answered with a nod.

Spike didn't look to surprised, neither did Angel or Drusilla at the thought of being killed because of the Council. They often threatened Angel with staking if he failed in his duty to do what he was told. The only reason the council agreed to have Spike and Drusilla rescued from the Master was because if they were to agree to help the Master then the world would be theirs.

Buffy was again still as her body filled with rage again. Her own sister was sent to kill her companion. The one that got her through the last year with just thoughts of him. The one who Buffy thought was the light at the end of her long dark tunnel.

"Why'd you do it then?" Buffy asked crossing her arms over her chest and making sure to keep her body between her sister and Spike.

"Do what?" Faith whispered, she just wanted this conversation to end so she could sleep.

"Why do a ritual to bind us together? You were sent here to kill him. When we walked into that room and you saw him lying on that bed weak and you knew I didn't have the strength to fight off a first grader. Why didn't you kill him?"

"Killing him would have meant killing you too."

"Faith, you never said anything about that to me." Joyce spoke surprise clear in her tone.

"I knew I wasn't going to kill my own sister; regardless of how the council feels about her. Family comes first."

Faith was right about that, family did come first and the fact that she decided not to kill Spike meant a lot to Buffy. After the sisters made up the group decided to relax watching movies the rest of the evening.

After watching Twister and Independence Day Buffy decided to turn in for the night taking Spike with her. She knew the two of them had a lot to talk about and doing it in front of everyone wasn't going to happen. As she led him up the stairs to her room she noticed that her mother had taken the time to dust her room before their return home. She made a mental note to thank her mom for being so caring.

"We need to talk." Buffy stated calmly as sh searched her dresser for some comfortable lightweight pajamas.

"About what?" Spike could think of a dozen things the two needed to discuss but wasn't sure which one this was.

"Us."

"Oh, what about it?"

"Do you even want there to be an us? What the heck does it mean that we are soul bound now?" Buffy rattled off these questions almost as if she was afraid he would leave her.

Spike crossed the room and pulled her close, he lifted her head and gazed into her bright green eyes, "there will always be an us luv. I'm with you always."

Buffy felt her knees go weak as she looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled back at him. Just with him speaking those few words she was no longer worried about what it meant to be soul bonded to him because he had just given her his answer. He would never leave her.

The two finished getting dressed for bed and fell into a peaceful sleep completely unaware of the dangers they would face in the coming months.

Across town the Anointed One stood in a crowded room with the few vampires that had managed to escape the massacre that was the Slayer and her group. He was furious with the outcome and vowed vengeance on the whole lot of them. This time they would suffer greatly for the headache they have caused him. This war was far from over.

"This is just the beginning..." Collin spoke to his followers.


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rewrite

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck by this story from the beginning and for those of you picking up in later chapters. A friend of mine actually came up with the outline for this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing.

Chapter 13

Buffy sat bored while she listened to Principal Snyder prattle on about the expectations for Parent-Teacher night and that if they didn't meet his standards she would be looking at expulsion. As if she didn't have enough to worry about with this weird Night of St. Vigeous thing that Spike, Dru, and Angel seem to be worried about that's supposed to happen on Saturday.

"Ms. Summers, I do hope you focus more on the details surrounding this event than on causing trouble this week. If not, well, I don't suppose your mother could always start paying for boarding school."

Buffy snapped her head to attention at the threat Snyder was making. She knew she couldn't do that to her mother, her sister, or her friends. If she got kicked out of she wouldn't be able to protect the hellmouth and then being the Slayer wouldn't mean anything.

"I understand." She answered firmly determined not to mess this up for her family.

After Snyder dismissed her and Sheila the girl who's supposed to help her set up the parent teacher night Buffy decided to head out to the quad in search of her friends and their significant others.

Xander saw Buffy approaching and waved her over to the group, "so, what did the Snydman want?"

"Parent-Teacher Night, I'm in charge of setting the whole thing up along with Shelia, the school drunk." Buffy groaned before pulling out a small notebook, a black pen and a yellow highlighter.

"Uh, Buffy? What's with the note taking?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, I'm going to make a list of things that we need for parent-teacher night and then highlight what we already have. I'm hoping it will make my life a bit easier since I still have to deal with this whole Night of St. Vigeous thing that our trio of the undead are so concerned with."

"Yeah, have they given any more clue as to what the Anointed One plans to do with all that power on Saturday?" Willow inquired.

"Nah, I think Giles had a plan but he wanted to run it by Spike and Dru. Told me it was one that didn't concern me." Buffy shrugged, completely unaware of the plan being discussed across town at that very moment.

Faith sat there at the table glaring at her godfather. He was really expecting Buffy to go along with this?

"You're not serious, right? Buffy will never go for this." Faith said.

Giles sighed, "Faith, I am aware that your sister doesn't seem to have a lot of trust in you at the moment and asking you to keep this from her is going to be a great danger to your bond with her. We need to get rid of the Anointed One before someone else gets killed. If Spike and Drusilla can successfully infiltrate the Anointed One's group we can eliminate them from the inside and Buffy won't even have to be involved."

"What about when the Anointed One expects them to show their loyalty and Buffy is the peace offering? What then Giles?"

Spike had enough of this bickering, "Faith, enough. I know that this is hard. Believe me I don't want to do it but he won't stop until Buffy is dead. If I can get in there and make him think I am on his side then I can take him out. I'm hoping to have this done before Buffy ever has to face me or anyone else."

Joyce spoke next, "what if you're to late? What if Buffy is the price you have to pay to stop the Anointed One? Can you really face your other half like that? Will your bond allow you too?"

Spike sighed, "bloody hell people, I am going to have to block off the bond. Which means for all intents and purposes Buffy and I are not longer bonded while the bond is closed on my end. I have already written her a note telling her that I never wanted this and that being bonded to her was a mistake."

Faith growled, "you what?"

"I had to make my leaving convincing. If we are forced into a situation that causes us to fight I need to know she will be able to do it for real." Spike said sadly.

He didn't like this plan anymore than Faith was but he was willing to do it if it meant that his soul would be safe. He didn't want to leave her but knew that in order to get to the Anointed One he would have to hurt the one he loved to protect her then he would. This was the price you pay to protect the ones you love.

"Look, I still think Buffy deserves to know but if this is the only way to keep her safe then fine. I'll keep your secret. She'll hate me for it but I'd rather my sister be alive to hate me than dead." Faith sighed as she answered.

With the plan set in motion Spike informed them he would be leaving before Buffy returned from school. Less likely to cause problems if she didn't see him leaving her...again.

Outside the house Faith was sitting on the back porch listening to the sound of traffic going by and wondering if she was making the right choice in keeping this secret from her sister. She just wished that Buffy wasn't getting the raw end of the deal here.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" Angel asked as he came to stand next to where she was sitting.

Faith shrugged, "free country."

"Faith, I understand why you feel the way you do about the plan, but Spike wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt Buffy if he didn't think he could stop the Anointed One. You understand this right?" Angel tried to reason with the upset brunette.

"I understand this but Buffy probably won't. I'm afraid that if Buffy and Spike see each other while he's undercover she won't care and will kill her own soulmate in anger."

"I understand your concern but I trust that Spike knows what he is doing. If I feel that any true harm will come to Buffy I will intervene and deal with Spike myself. I promise." Angel promised the girl.

For some time since Faith's arrival in Sunnydale Angel had felt some type of connection to Buffy's twin but with the revelation of the prophecy concerning the four he just chalked it up to that. He kept thinking to himself that he couldn't have feelings for someone.

Faith knew that loving a vampire was wrong, she had been taught that ever since the council informed her and her sister that they were potential slayers. It was against the rules to love a vampire. Buffy and Spike were the exception to the rule due to their soul bond. However, she was never much for the rules even before destiny came into play and so she decided to be bold and daring. She slowly turned to face Angel and leaned in letting her lips graze his in a simple kiss.

Angel leaned in and applied a bit more pressure to their kiss and suddenly the two were in a heated kiss of passion. As the two pulled away from each other Faith was out of breath but smiling.

"So, was that a sympathy kiss or do you actually feel something for me?" Faith inquired.

"If you can't tell from a kiss then maybe you are the old one instead of me." Angel chuckled as he placed his forehead against hers.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Faith asked hoping he wouldn't shy away from her.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"First of all, can we stop with the questions answering questions. It's annoying. Second of all, I would like to try this and see where it goes. Don't you?"

Angel chuckled again, "I wouldn't mind trying."

The two shared another kiss before they heard Joyce clearing her throat from the doorway, "Spike and Drusilla are getting ready to leave."

"Right." Faith said pulling herself from Angel's arms to go see her 'brother-in-law' off into battle.

Walking into the house Faith was still wary of this plan but knew that she was outnumbered by the Watcher and the trio of vampires.

"I'm going on record here that I still don't like this plan." Faith said looking at Spike.

"You don't have to like it. Just don't tell Buffy." Spike said before hugging the brunette girl. As he released her he grabbed his leather duster and walked out of the house he had called home for just a short period of time.

It was sunset before Buffy arrived home and realized that she could no longer feel her connection with Spike. Rushing up to their shared room she searched the area for any indication of what may have caused their bond to dissipate when it was there crystal clear that morning before she left for school.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Buffy shouted as she descended the stairs leading back into the living area on the main floor.

Everyone looked up startled yet unsurprised at the outburst from the fiery blond. Nobody wanted to be the one to tell her the honest truth about the plan so Faith decided to make what Spike had written more truthful.

"What do you mean? Didn't you find Spike's note?" Faith said casually trying not to indicate that she knew anything about the plan.

"Yeah Faith, I found it. Oddly enough though, it sounds nothing like Spike. In fact, it almost sounded like you." Buffy stated crossing her arms in the no nonsense way that she does.

Faith looked slightly hurt that her sister would assume she would do something like that. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised after how she had reacted to her and Spike in the first place.

"It wasn't Faith. He really wrote it. He said he never wanted this bond between you and that he didn't want to be 'housebroken' he wanted to be free to kill whenever and whoever he wanted to." Angel explained from Faith's side.

Buffy looked heartbroken, "that's why I can't feel him...he left me and cut off the bond."

"Oh honey, I'm sure he'll see sense in time." Joyce told her eldest.

She knew that this plan was going to take it's toll on the newly bonded couple but she never wanted to see that look on her daughter's face again.

Buffy shook her head, "no mom I don't think he will. If he was just mad at me for something he wouldn't have left me. He isn't coming back."

Before anyone else could say anything to the now heartbroken blond she had rushed upstairs to her room which she would now be sleeping in alone.

Buffy's thoughts were a jumbled mess as she laid in bed crying her heart out. While across town Spike was getting ready to possibly walk to his death. The last thought he had before entering the Factory was that he hoped Buffy knew he loved her.

"Why have you come here traitor?" Collin's right hand man hissed while standing slightly in front of the Anointed One.

Spike dropped to one knee, "I have seen the error of my ways. The Slayer was trying to make me housebroken. I wish to join the cause." Even as the words slid from his tongue his heart ached for the young blond across town.

Collin sent his minions away and looked at the disgrace in front of him. The very vampire that had helped the Slayer destroy his plans of raising the Master once more.

"Why should I believe you?"

Spike knew he had to act fast, "the better question is 'what will it take to prove it to you?'"

Collin stared down pondering what it could mean to have the vampire that had been in the Slayer's home in his court. He knew exactly what he would make the traitor do to prove his loyalty and so he gave his answer.

"Kill the slayer."


End file.
